Lost Star
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: *2nd generation story* Kallista has grown up without her dad, but what happens when she may get the chance to get him back? An adventure, of course! All who seem to be friends aren't always what they seem, as Kallista has to learn. Read and review please!
1. Is He Really Missing?

**Yo! I have a new story for you all! It's called . . . *drum roll* Lost Star! But you already knew that. So yes, I have a new OC, (this is a second generation story) and her name is Kallista. Such a cool name, but not my own. (I like me name.)  
>(My other stories, if you're interested in them, should be updated . . . sometime. Sorry, that doesn't help! XP)<strong>

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, but I do own my OCs. I also own the plot (storyline?). Yeah . . .**

* * *

><p>Forgotten. That's how I feel. I know I shouldn't, but I still do. My name's Kallista Olivia Fudo. And no, it's not pronounced Ka<em>list<em>a, its pronounced Ka_lee_sta. Weird, I know. But that's me. And the only reason I feel forgotten is because I grew up without a father. I'm fifteen years old, and I have raven black hair with golden stripes throughout it. My mother, Akiza Fudo, says that my hair looks like my fathers. See, thirteen years ago, someone broke into our house. Yusei was the only one home. Akiza was out with my Aunt Carly, Aunt Misty, and Aunt Maggie. Yusei said that he'd watch after me, and he did. But he wasn't able to watch after himself for long. He was taken away from us, and mostly everyone thinks that he's dead. But not me. Or my mom. Or any of my Aunts or Uncles or cousins. Well, they're not quite related by _blood_ to me, but we're a family anyway.

Today was worse than other days. Mother's depression has been getting worse over the years, and today she didn't want to even get out of bed today. So, I just told her that I was going to school. I go to Duel Academy with my best friends- Hillary Atlas, James Atlas, Hawk Hogan, Raven Hogan, and Peter Kessler, who are all of my "cousins". Her other friends, those who weren't "related" to her were Mary Lewis, Will Martin, and Colin Wilson, who also went to Duel Academy with her.

"So how's your mother doing Kallista?" Mary Lewis, a girl with blond hair and dark, chocolate brown eyes asked kindly. She was Kallista's first non-family friend.

"Not so well," Kallista said regretfully._ She's doing terrible._ "She . . . she wouldn't get out of bed this morning."

"Oh," Mary said softly. "But don't worry, Kal, you've got your friends to take care of you. And we'll help your mom too, just call us."

"I know," Kallista replied. _But you can't always be there for me . . ._

"Kallista!" Hillary Atlas, another of Kallista best friends called. "You made it!" The dark haired girl raced over, her violet eyes shining. She _almost_ tripped as she ran up to the other two girls. "I was worried that you were going to be late . . ." They didn't have to add the "again" for Kallista to know what she meant. "Raven was worried too, but she didn't want to run over here. Something about her little sister keeping her up all night or something . . ."

_At least she has a younger sister,_ Kallista thought bitterly.

"Hey Kallista," Peter said as he and James walked over.

"Hey Peter, James," Kallista replied with a smile.

"We should get to class," James mumbled. He didn't like being around a lot of people all of the time, especially if he was in one of his "moods".

"Sure," Mary said. "We'll meet up with all of you at lunch, okay?" Mary was always cheerful.

"Sure," Peter said, smiling at her. _Everyone_ knew that he had a crush on Mary, except for, well, _Mary_. And Peter would never admit it.

"See you guys," Kallista said as she headed off to her computer class.

"Miss Kallista Fudo, welcome," The teacher, Mr. Moore, said as he always did. "Choose any computer; we have a free day to research the . . . older times of dueling, when the first duel king, Yugi Muto, was still alive."

"Okay," Kallista replied. She quickly chose her computer, one in the back of the room. Mr. Moore never went to the back of the room, unless someone had a question. Kallista logged on. She pulled up Google, since her teacher let them use Google. She Googled "Yugi Muto" and clicked one of the webpages. Suddenly, another screen popped up. It read:

"The_Next_King_of_Games" _wants to chat._

_Yes? Or . . . not now?_

Kallista laughed to herself, clicking "yes". She had met someone online whose screen name was "The_Next_King_of_Games". She also learned that he was only a couple of months older than her, and he lived pretty close. Also, she learned his name. Brandon Blackburn.

Child_of_the_Rose: _Hey Brandon._

_The_King_of_Games: Yo Kal. How's it going?_

_Child_of_the_Rose: ..._

_The_King_of_Games: What's wrong?_

_Child_of_the_Rose: Other than you're talking to me in the middle of my class?_

_The_King_of_Games: I'm serious..._

_Child_of_the_Rose: My mom's depression is getting worse. :(_

_The_King_of_Games: :( That sucks. Whatcha learning 'bout?_

_Child_of_the_Rose: King of games._

_The_King_of_Games: Me? XD_

_Child_of_the_Rose: No, Yugi_

_The_King_of_Games: :( oh._

_Child_of_the_Rose: gtg Brandon. bye_

_The_King_of_Games: see ya rose_

Kallista minimized the screen before Mr. Moore saw it. _I have to do my schoolwork right now . . . not mess around . . ._

"How's your mother?" Mr. Moore asked softly.

_Why does everyone ask that? I know they mean well, but it's so annoying!_ "She's . . . good," Kallista lied. She didn't _want_ to lie to her teacher, but she didn't want him to worry. He . . . _liked_ Akiza more than he should.

"Good," Mr. Moore said. "And how are you?"

"Um . . . good," Kallista said.

Mr. Moore nodded and walked over to another student. Soon, the bell rang.

"A few more periods until lunch," Kallista told herself. "Why is this day taking so long already? It just started!"

After Duel History and Math, Kallista headed over to the lunch room.

"Kallista!" Raven called over to her. The ginger haired girl was as hyper as her father sometimes, and must've gotten more energy as the day passed.

"Hey," Kallista waved to her friends. James, Peter and her friend Will Martin were already at their table.

"How are you?" Raven asked.

"Not good," Kallista replied. "Akiza's depression is getting worse. I-I . . . I want my father back." Kallista felt a tear form in the corner of her eye. She hadn't known her father. She couldn't even remember what he looked like. She had been too young. And now, she was sharing her deepest secret. Maybe if Yusei had been there, Akiza would be fine. Maybe then she could be happy.

"We all do," James replied to her. His violet eyes met her magenta ones. "And he will be back someday. I _know_ it." All eyes turned to James. Usually, he kept to himself and didn't talk much to _anyone_.

"Thanks," Kallista mumbled, wiping away the tear.

"Hey guys!" Hawk, Raven's brother and Collin Wilson, another of their friends, called. The two boys ran over.

Hawk looked a lot like his mother, with his dark brown hair and his light, pale blue eyes. But, his personality matched his fathers. Just like Raven. Both inherited some of their father's personality.

"Anything interesting happen in any of your classes?" Collin asked.

"Some annoying chick got sent to the principal's office," Peter replied. "Does that count?"

"No," Hawk replied sharply. "Anything _interesting?_"

"Nope," Raven and Mary replied with everyone else shaking their heads.

While the friends were in the middle of a conversation, a woman walked over. She was wearing a formal suit, and a tag that noted her as a visitor. She looked at a clipboard that she had and walked over to the table.

She tapped on Kallista's shoulder and said, "Are you Ka... Ka..."

"Kallista," Kallista replied.

"Yes, are you a Fudo?" The woman asked.

"Yeah," Kallista said. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," the woman laughed a little. "I was told by . . . your mother and sector security to tell you that a certain someone has been spotted in lower Japan. We're searching to see if it's true or not, but we're pretty certain that your father, Yusei Fudo, has been spotted in southern Japan."

"M-my . . . father?" Kallista whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Y-Yusei? He's not d-dead?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, some of the characters got screwed up in those many, many (like, 18) years. Poor Akiza. If you look closely, it hints something later on. (I used my knowlage of a report I had to write over the summer. :3)<strong>

**But _anyway_, please tell me how you like chapter one. More to come! (p.s. The more reviews, the quicker the chapters appear. It's . . . genious! Right? (Everyone says it XP Almost))**


	2. Video Recordings

**Wow. I really didn't expect to get a lot of reviews. O.o But I did! I probably shouldn't be posting chapter two for you guys on the second day, but I'm going to! You guys made me soo happy! Thank you, thank you all!**

**I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds! (so sad)**

* * *

><p>"No, sweetie, he's not dead," the woman said. Kallista listened, tears in her eyes.<p>

"I think she needs a moment," Hillary whispered to the woman.

"Yes, I understand," the woman said. "But afterwards, Miss Kallista needs to come with me. Lead Officer Trudge requested that she come meet him so he can discuss some _stuff_ with her and her mother."

"Mom's already there?" Kallista whispered. _She can't be. She was so depressed this morning . . ._

"Um . . . no," the woman replied. "When we called your mother, thinking that she would want to know that her missing husband has been spotted, she yelled back into the phone; "Don't lie to me! I know he's dead! You don't need to crush me any more than you already have!" And then . . . she hung up." The woman sighed, shaking her head. "We were hoping that maybe _you_ could talk some . . . sense into her, and make her see that Yusei isn't dead."

Kallista nodded, slightly and slowly. A small smile crossed her face. Her father . . . was alive? He was still here . . . she could still meet him! And he could come back and be her father again!

"Oh yes, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself," the woman laughed. "I am Officer Tami Williams. Now, Miss Kallista, please come with me."

Kallista nodded, too shocked for words. She could see her father again . . .

The two left the building, after telling the office what was going on and _who_ was taking Kallista out of school for the day. They headed out of the school and over at a jet black car, where Officer Williams and Kallista got in and drove off to Sector Security Headquarters.

"So," Officer Williams murmured, trying to break the silence. "How would you feel to see your dad again?"

Kallista didn't answer at first. _Joyous . . . is the first thing I'd feel. Happy that he's back, happy that Akiza can be happy again . . . and I would feel . . . remembered. Not forgotten . . ._ "Happy," Kallista whispered. "And remembered."

The rest of the way was driven in silence. The pulled up to HQ five minutes later, and Kallista was surprised to see a couple of duel runners that she recognized.

"Uncle Jack and Uncle Crow are here?" Kallista asked.

"Mr. Atlas and Mr. Hogan were contacted right away along with Mrs. Fudo," Officer Williams replied. "Along with Mr. Kessler, who was the first one here, Mr. Bruno Borelli was also contacted and Yusei's foster mother, Martha."

"Oh," Kallista replied. _I never knew everyone would be that excited . . ._

"Let's go," Officer Williams said, motioning for them to continue. Kallista nodded. They headed into the building and over to the elevator. They went up to the fifth floor. The whole time, Kallista was feeling nervous. She didn't know why, but she was worried that they hadn't _really_ spotted Yusei.

"What do you mean you spotted him?" The loud voice of her Uncle Jack was head as they walked down the hallway.

"He just got here," Officer Williams replied. "Sorry about the noise."

"Its fine," Kallista replied. She had heard him fight with Uncle Crow before, and they could get _really_ mad. Kallista and Officer Williams walked into the room.

Kalin, Jack, Crow, Carly, Misty, Bruno, Sherry, and Martha were all gathered in the room. Also, Officer Trudge, Mina, and a few others gathered there too. The room became silent as Kallista walked in.

"I brought her, just as you requested," Officer Williams said.

"Thanks Tami," Mina replied. Then she turned to Kallista. "You've heard the news, right?" Kallista nodded her head. "Well, we have a video that someone sent in. They were on one of the beaches in southern Japan, relaxing, and messing around with their video recorder."

Mina went over and turned the video on. When it loaded, there was a scene of a beach.

"Here's the beach," a male voice said. "My vacation! At _last!_" He then slowly turned the video recorder in a circle, showing the beach that he was at. "Southside Beach." He turned the recorder some more, and then stopped and went back to an image of a person. "Is that . . .?" He then zoomed in on the figure. They had raven colored hair with golden streaks, and their hair was sort of shaped like a . . . crab.

Everyone in the room gasped. Everyone except the officers, who had already seen the video, and Kallista.

"Is that the missing Yusei Fudo, famous turbo duelist?" The guy on the video asked no one in particular. "I-I have to tell Sector Security!" Then, the video stopped and the screen turned black.

Almost everyone who had just arrived had their mouth wide open.

"Is that really . . . was that really m-my . . . _father?_" Kallista asked, eyes wide open.

"Yes," Officer Trudge said, looking at her weirdly. "Don't you know what he looks like?"

Kallista shook her head. "Akiza locked away any pictures or videos of him after he was announced 'dead'," Kallista replied. "I've never known what he looks like . . ."

"And Akiza threatened us if we told her," Bruno added. "No one knows why . . ."

"Okay then," Officer Trudge said. "Kallista, that was your father. He was on Southside Beach at 11:02 AM yesterday morning. We sent out a search team, looking for him."

"Well, did you find him?" Jack asked.

Officer Trudge shook his head. "We don't know yet. They team hasn't responded, and they were told only to respond if they had found Yusei."

"When did you send them out?" Kalin asked. Kallista knew that Kalin, Jack, Crow and Yusei were all like brothers, and that was why they were all her 'Uncles'.

"This morning, around three hours ago. Ten minutes after we received the tape," Officer Trudge replied.

"How long does it take to get to that beach?" Carly asked.

"Five, maybe six hours," Officer Trudge replied. "So we won't know until later today or tomorrow if Yusei was found, but we do know that he was spotted, and is still suspected to be at that beach."

"Was he only spotted once?" Crow asked.

"Yes," Officer Trudge replied. "Only one report was made, since most people don't go to that beach because of the rip currents, the large rocks, the crabs . . . there are a lot of . . . _problems_ with that beach."

"The first time . . . in thirteen years," Sherry whispered. Kallista had heard that Sherry had been sort of close to her father, but she had fallen for Bruno instead.

_Oh daddy, you can come home now. There's just one question, probably running through everyone's heads. You didn't look like you were all tied up, so why haven't you come home already? Have you forgotten about your wife, your family and friends . . . have you forgotten about me? Please, daddy, come home safe . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>No, he doesn't look tied up. :3 It's all part of the story. Heh heh, all of the adults were there. (And I forgot to give Bruno and Sherry kids XP) (Oh well, they don't get any!)<strong>

**But yes, please review (if you liked it or not, just no flames please.) Thank you!**


	3. Here Starts Our Adventure

**Sooooo. I was kind of expecting to get more than one review. (It kind of hurts on the inside.) But that one review, thanks to Jayy Winn, get this next chapter up. Thanks! f I could dedicate this chapter to you (like on Wattpad (epic writing place)) I would. (I can say it though. This is dedicated to you, Jayy Winn.) :3**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, though I wish I did. All OC's are mine, though.**

* * *

><p>"So Kallista, dear, how was your day?" Akiza said cheerfully as Kallista walked inside.<p>

"Um, good," Kallista replied. _I wonder why she's so happy . . . she was so sad this morning. Maybe something happened that changed her mood? Or maybe she believes that Yusei really was found._

"That's good," Akiza said, smiling.

"Hey, I'm going to go do my, um, homework," Kallista quickly said, heading up to her room.

"I'll bring you a snack later!" Akiza called after her daughter.

"Phew, I'm alone," Kallista sighed once she got into her room and closed the door. "Now . . ." She walked over to her laptop. Her mother had forbidden her from ever looking for pictures of her father on the internet. Kallista suspected that her mother just didn't want to see the pictures and feel heartbroken again. And Kallista didn't want to feel heartbroken either. Sitting at her computer, she signed in. A screen popped up. _Again_.

"The_King_of_Games" _wants to chat._

_Yes? or . . . not now?_

Kallista clicked "yes" even though she didn't really feel like talking much.

The_King_of_Games: hey Rosie, how are ya?

Child_of_the_Rose: sad

The_King_of_Games: ?

Child_of_the_Rose: my dad might've been discovered. but we don't know for sure :( and my mom is happy... it's _really_ creepy...

The_King_of_Games: it's creepy for your mom to be happy?

Child_of_the_Rose: you remember! :O She was soooo depressed this morning... now she's REALLY happy...

The_King_of_Games: ...

Child_of_the_Rose: ...?

The_King_of_Games: keep an eye on her... she may need you.

Child_of_the_Rose: ok...?

The_King_of_Games: you said that u maybe found ur dad?

Child_of_the_Rose: yea, maybe.

The_King_of_Games: good luck w/that. I gtg now

Child_of_the_Rose: see ya l8r

The_King_of_Games: bye

The_King_of_Games _has logged off._

Kallista sighed. Keep an eye on her mother? Why? What could be so wrong? She's happy . . . sure, it's creepy, but she's still happy. _Why would I need to watch her? She won't try to hurt herself or anything when she's so happy._

"Kallista, dear!" Akiza called, opening her door. She was carrying a tray with some peeled apple slices and some peanut butter on it. "How are you, honey?"

"Still good," Kallista answered, looking away from her mothers smile.

"That's good," Akiza said. "Here's a snack for while you do your homework." She handed her daughter the apples and peanut butter. "Have a good time with your homework. Nothing's wrong with school, right?"

"Nothing's wrong with school," Kallista promised. Both of them were silent. Kallista decided to break the silence. "Did Officer Trudge call you today?"

Akiza visibly flinched at the head Officer's name. She _did_ receive a call. "Yes. Someone _said_ that they were Trudge, but I could tell it was just a prankster. It didn't sound like him. Plus, they were saying ridiculous things. They even said that Yusei had been spotted . . ." When she said that last part, tears formed in the magenta haired signer's eyes. "I miss him so much, Kallista. He would've loved to see you grow up."

"I know," Kallista whispered.

"Well," Akiza replied, perking up some and gluing a fake smile to her face. "I think I will believe the prankster. I _will_ see Yusei again. And . . . I have a feeling that I will see him soon." And with that, Akiza left the room.

"I wonder what she meant by that," Kallista thought aloud.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ The phone started ringing. Kallista, knowing her mom didn't ever answer the phone anymore since she didn't want to talk to people much, answered the phone. The caller ID said "James Atlas" on it.

"Hey James," Kallista said, picking up the phone.

"Kallista, I have to tell you something important," James said quickly.

"What is it?" Kallista asked, after James didn't say anything else.

"Um, something . . . _important_," James continued. "Meet me over by the beach. Raven, Hawk, Peter, and Hillary will also be there."

"Um, sure," Kallista replied to her violet eyed friend. "What time?"

"Could you be there in say, twenty minutes?" James asked.

"Sure," Kallista said, looking at her watch. It read 4:57. "See you soon, James."

"Yeah, see you," James replied and hung up. Kallista hung up too.

"Well," Kallista mumbled to herself. "It takes about fifteen minutes to get to the beach by walking . . . and I'll need to tell mom that I'll be leaving for a little while." Kallista closed her laptop and threw her little bit of homework onto her bed. She then grabbed her dark midnight blue jacket and her black and blue shoes and she headed downstairs.

"Hey mom!" Kallista called. She then spotted Akiza, reading a book.

"Hmm?" Akiza replied, looking up from her book.

"Can I go hang out with my friends? They wanted me to meet them . . ." Kallista asked.

"Oh, sure," Akiza said with the unusual smile on her face.

"Thanks," Kallista replied. She put on her shoes and raced out the door.

Kallista jogged over towards the beach where she would meet her friends. They never had to say a specific _part_ of the beach anymore; they had met at the beach many times, always heading towards the south end, close to all of their homes. Kallista looked at her watch again. 5:10. She was early. She noticed Raven and Hawk were already there. And since James was a year older than her, he could _drive_ there, so he was probably just arguing with his dad about when his homework would be done. Peter was also sixteen, so he would be driving over too. He just wasn't too _good_ with "on time". Kallista laughed at the thought.

"Hey Kal!" Raven called Kallista over. She liked using the nickname "Kal" since that's what she used to call her when she was younger. Since Kallista was an unusual name, and so many people pronounced it wrong, "Kal" had just become her nickname over the years.

"Hey Raven, Hawk," Kallista said as she walked up to the ginger haired girl and her dark haired brother. She thought it was nice that their parents kept the "bird names" thing going. Thought her Aunt Maggie didn't _really_ have a bird name, she had always had a bird nickname - Finch.

"Did James tell you why we were meeting here?" Hawk asked. Kallista shook her head. "Then . . . I'll let him tell you."

"What? You already know?" Kallista said, shocked.

"Yeah, I planned it with him," Hawk replied. "So did Raven, Hillary and Peter."

"What?" Kallista turned to Raven, who looked away. "Don't I get to know too?"

"Oh course," Raven replied. "Just as soon as Hillary, James and Peter get here! You won't have to wait that long, though. There they are!"

Kallista turned around to see the two boys parking their duel runners at the parking lot next to the beach. Peter had a dark, midnight blue duel runner with lighters blue flashes on it, while James had a black duel runner with bits of violet. Hillary had ridden with James, just as Kallista had guessed. Hillary was Kallista's age, one year too young to drive a duel runner.

"Hey guys!" Kallista called to them. And as soon as they were close enough, she exploded. "What's the secret that no one cal tell me until everyone gets here?"

"Calm down," James grumbled. "Sheesh. We'll tell you."

"Yeah," Hillary said. "Its okay, Kallista. We wouldn't keep a secret from you for too long."

"Yeah," Peter replied, laughing a little. "You'll be happy that we did tell you, though."

Hawk looked over at James. Moments later, everyone was staring at James.

"Fine," James grumbled. He turned to Kallista. "When I heard about what happened . . . with . . . yeah . . ." Kallista knew what he was talking about. When _Yusei_ was spotted. "I called Sector Security, and they said that they had sent a search party out. I asked them if _I_ could help," when he said that, he turned away from Kallista with a slight blush. "They told me no. So I was wondering, _why couldn't we? Is there something dangerous about it, or do they just not want us interfering?_ And so I decided, we should _all_ go and look around. We could say that . . . it's a school project, and then our parents couldn't say "no" to that." Kallista's heart lightened. _Would they really help me find my father?_

"Mary, Will and Collin want to help too," Hawk added. "What about you? How do _you_ feel about this?"

Kallista stared at them. A smile formed on her face. Tears of glee fell from her eyes. "Thank you all so much!" She cried happily. "I didn't know that you all cared for me so much!"

"We do have some things to ask you though," Raven noted. "Like . . . what time would be good to leave?"

"Anytime," Kallista whispered. "Anytime . . ."

"Would tomorrow . . . morning work?" James asked. "Before school starts, so no one will wonder why we're not in school, but not so early that it seems like we're sneaking away. Probably just like, a half an hour before we normally leave for school, we should meet here. Once all nine of us are here, and then we can leave. Okay?"

"That would be amazing!" Kallista replied happily, hugging her friend James. She didn't notice his face turn bright scarlet, and she didn't notice her other friends whisper _aww_ and point at them either. "Tomorrow, we set off to find my dad!"

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, tomorrow starts their adventure. I like how this chapter's longer than some others (even by a little, like 500 words). Makes me happy. <strong>

**Please review! (This story's going to have . . . 15 chapters. I would love it if you guys would review on them. Just say if you liked it or not, and _why_. Just please don't be mean / hurtful. Thanks.)**


	4. What Happens With Him

**So, I got some reviews (which made me _really_ happy) so I wanted to update. This is dedicated to all of my readers and reviewers. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, but I do own my OCs and my plotline. (There are some readers / reviewers who have already guessed things that are going to happen. It scared me, honostly. I thought that maybe... maybe this story is see-through? . . .)**

**(You get to find out about Yusei in this chapter! :) )**

* * *

><p>A man with spiky, raven colored hair and bright golden highlights stood alone from a small beach house. He was watching the waves lapping at the shore, and the birds circling overhead, trying to eat at the crabs. He chuckled to himself. Something about the beach made him feel so calm.<p>

"Yusei, sweetie!" A woman's voice called. "Come on, time to come in!"

Yusei smiled to himself. She treated him and her own son like they were really young kids. Yusei walked back into the other room in the beach house where she was.

"Hey Kathryn," he said, smiling at her.

"How's my favorite mystery man?" Kathryn asked him.

"Oh, must you always bring up my unknown past?" Yusei laughed. _Though sometimes I really do wonder about it myself. Who was I? Was I a good person, or a bad one? Where did I live? Did I have a family?_

"You know that that doesn't matter here," Kathryn replied. "You'll _always_ be welcome here."

"Have you found out anything about who I was yet?" Yusei asked the brown haired woman. He had been asking her for years, but she said that maybe he should just forget about his past and look towards his future.

"Stop worrying about your past!" Kathryn scolded. "You know better! Anyway, the name "Yusei" isn't in their system, so maybe it's not even your real name?"

"No," Yusei mumbled. "I _know_ it is. I just . . . I have this feeling that it's my name."

"Whatever you say," Kathryn replied.

The two of them lived in the beach house alone except for Kathryn's son. Her husband had left her fifteen years earlier. She had found Yusei, she had told him, alone and unconscious on the beach, so she brought him in. He has been living with them for the past thirteen years now.

She had always told him, _don't worry about the time! We're on island time, nothing in the world matters. Nothing changes, and we have all day to just relax and spend our days nicely._ Yusei smiled at the thought. Though, for the past few years, he had felt like there was _something_ that he was supposed to be doing. Relaxing didn't seem to be part of his nature, but he had grown sort of used to it in his stay.

Kathryn also didn't quite seem to be "with the current age" because she said that they never had much technology at the house, ever. They each had a radio, and Kathryn kept a phone in case family wanted to contact her. But she homeschooled her son, and Yusei never really knew _what_ he does in his room all day. He just sits there. Or . . . _something_.

"Where's Brandon?" Yusei asked Kathryn.

"Oh, he's probably just writing some more," Kathryn replied. She always said that he liked to write, and that's what he always did in his room, but Yusei didn't quite think that he was the type to really enjoy writing a lot.

"I'll go get him," Yusei told Kathryn. "He won't want to be late to dinner."

Yusei walked over to the younger boy's room. He knocked on the door. There was a shuffling noise and a thud as Brandon jumped off of his bed and went over to the door. There was a _click_ as he unlocked his door.

The boy, around fifteen years of age, had dark brown hair and dark caramel eyes. His hair was sort of short, and he was tall for his age. Brandon.

"Time for dinner," Yusei said to him.

Brandon smiled. "Thanks Yusei." Yusei knew that since _Brandon's_ dad was gone, Brandon looked up to _him_ as a father instead. Yusei felt close to the teen, too.

The two of them went over to the kitchen, where Kathryn had laid out a dinner for everyone at their small table. Once everyone was seated, they started eating. Dinners were usually silent, sometimes they had small conversations, but mostly no one talked much.

But today, that was different.

"How was today, Yusei?" Kathryn asked unexpectedly.

"Good," Yusei said. "I love being out on the beach. It's so calm and peaceful out there - when there _aren't_ crabs coating the beach and when the waves _aren't_ slamming the coastline."

"Yeah, the beach is cool," Brandon said. "I love to watch the crabs fight off the sea gulls!"

"Was anyone _else_ on the beach?" Kathryn asked. "Anyone that's _not_ in _this_ family?"

"Other than me?" Yusei laughed.

"Oh Yusei, you know that you're considered part of this family," Kathryn laughed uneasily.

"Yeah, actually," Yusei replied. "There was someone exploring the beach. They probably rented a beach house up on the north side, and then, even though the Southside beach has a _bad_ reputation, they wanted to explore it. That was . . . yesterday, though." Yusei paused to think. "Oh! There were some people today. But, the looked like police, and I didn't know if there was a reason why they were here . . . so I stayed away from them, and they didn't see me."

"I wonder what they were looking for," Brandon wondered aloud. His eyes lit up. "Maybe they're looking for that stray cat that's been wandering around!"

"I doubt it," Yusei laughed. "They wouldn't send the police looking for cats!"

"Maybe," Brandon agreed.

_Ding!_ The sound that Kathryn's phone made whenever she received a text message dinged.

"I'm so sorry!" Kathryn gasped, her face turning scarlet. She whipped out her phone. "Oh my," she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked, with Brandon staring at her wonderingly.

"Rit texted me," Kathryn explained. Rit was her sister's nickname. No one quite knew _why_ she was called Rit, but she was. "The store closed! I can't get those things . . ."

"Ooh," Brandon replied. "_Those_ things."

"Hmm?" Yusei asked, looking at the both.

"We were going to throw a party for when we found you," Kathryn explained. "When you became part of this family. But we were ordering special things for it . . ."

"That's okay," Yusei said. "You don't need special things for me."

There was a scratching at the door.

"That darn cat!" Kathryn growled, placing her phone on the table. "I'm going to go chase it away."

"Yeah," Brandon said. "And _I'm_ going to the bathroom!"

When both were gone, Yusei quietly opened Kathryn's phone. He was curious. Phones were so . . . _unknown_ to him. The text was still open. _I wonder if it says _what_ they wanted to get . . ._ Yusei read the text. But it said nothing of a party. All it read was:

_They found out about him - they r coming_

* * *

><p><strong>That last line is a text message. I, being me, haven't texted yet, though I have used text talk in chat rooms online. The only shortened word (sadly) was are (r). Oh well.<strong>

**Please, tell me if you like this story or not, with _reasons_ and or _tips_ for it or my other ones. (Just not the tip, 'your characters are OOC', because I already _know_ that. And need to _fix_ that in my other stories. ... -.-') If you read this note, please put *.* in your review. Thanks! :3**


	5. Quest For The Star

**Well, after a weekend of a not working internet, a fun game with friends call Amnesia The Dark Descent, and 2 new projects, I am back to give you the next chapter! Yay! Here's where the fun begins... sort of. I don't know, I enjoyed writing the whole story... (_hint hint_) so I really like everything (even my own Ooc-ness... that always seems to be in my stories... I can't get away from it!)**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Here's chapter 5. I don't own 5Ds!**

* * *

><p>Kallista grabbed her backpack. It was 5:30 AM, and she was heading over towards the beach. All last night, Kallista had been packing what she <em>thought<em> that she might need. Food, water, supplies, money, _everything_ that might fit into her backpack. She was up until 10:00 PM when she reminded herself that if she doesn't go to sleep, then she would be _really_ sleepy when she had to leave, she got to sleep. And was asleep until 5:15. She even grabbed her laptop. That way, she could contact people if her phone wasn't working.

Last night, she had told her mother that she was doing this project where she had to go on a field trip with a group and that she would be back in less than three days. She didn't add the _probably_ or the _maybe_, but she didn't want her mother to worry, so she didn't say that. Akiza was still in a slightly happy mood, and she just smiled and told her, _good luck with your project, honey_.

_I hate lying to her,_ Kallista thought sadly as she walked over to the beach. _But I _have_ to! Once Yusei's back, then we'll just be one big, happy family again. I won't feel alone anymore . . ._

"You made it!" Raven squealed as Kallista walked up.

"Yeah, of course!" Kallista said smiling.

Kallista then noticed Hawk lying on one of the big, smooth rocks. "Hawk?"

Hawk made a low, groaning noise. _I wonder what's wrong with him. Maybe he's sick? Maybe . . ._

"Oh, he's just tired," Raven laughed, noticing Kallista was staring at Hawk.

"Good," Kallista replied. "Oops! I mean, good that he's not sick, but I feel bad that he's tired!"

"Oh, we know what you mean Kal," Raven laughed while Hawk just groaned again.

"Wake me when they get here," Hawk mumbled.

"Sure," Kallista replied.

Kallista, Hawk and Raven waited in silence for the rest to arrive. Peter got there, followed by Will, who also had a duel runner, and Collin, who _also_ had a duel runner. Mary came running, worried about being the last to show up, but she was somewhat comforted by the fact that James and Hillary still had to arrive.

"There they are!" Raven laughed as her dark haired brother groaned again. They had to get going now.

Hillary came racing over to them. "Hey guys!" James followed slowly. "So, who's riding with whom?"

"Mary's riding with me," Will said. "Collin can take someone, James can take someone, Peter can take someone . . ."

"And then there's one left," Kallista said, worried.

"Hawk can walk," Raven suggested.

"Nooo!" Hawk shouted, jumping off of the rock. "I. Will. _Not._ Walk!"

"Um . . ." Hillary grumbled.

"I could . . . _borrow_ that extra runner that we have in our garage," Hawk suggested.

"But you can't drive!" Mary gasped.

Hawk looked at the ground. "I-I um . . . I _can_ drive. My dad . . . taught me how to . . . when I was ten years old."

"What?" Everyone gasped, even Raven.

"Why would he want to teach a _ten year old_ how to drive?" Raven growled.

"He said that I'd need to know!" Hawk defended. "He wanted me to know things . . . he even taught me tons of cool tricks! I can, with enough of a ramp, do a back flip!"

"Don't show off," Raven growled. She was probably mad that he had been taught to drive when _she_ hadn't.

"Okay, so you can get that duel runner, and then we'll be all set, right?" Kallista asked. She knew that Hawk would _easily_ be mistaken as someone who was, like, seventeen instead of fifteen and a half.

"I'll go get that," He said happily as he ran off. His house was only about five minutes away.

"Drive slowly!" Collin called after him.

"I'll go with Peter," Hillary automatically said. "Raven, you can go with Collin, and Kallista, you can go with James."

"You don't want to go with your brother?" Kallista asked, confused.

"No way," Hillary laughed. "He's mad at me. I took to long at getting ready this morning, apparently."

"That's why we were late," James growled at her.

"We weren't late!" Hillary shot back. "Everyone else was just . . . early."

"Raven, Hawk and I were all here very early," Kallista said.

"Well," Will said, sort of bored. "Let's head off."

"Once Hawk gets back," Collin reminded him.

"Let's go _get ready_ to head off," Will corrected himself. "Better?"

"Much," Collin replied. "Let's go, Raven."

The ginger haired girl and the light brown haired boy raced off. Peter and Hillary followed them, along with Will and Mary.

"Let's go," James said quietly, not looking into Kallista's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Kallista asked. He was one of her friends, and she was worried about him. _I hope he's okay._

"Nothing," he muttered. "I'm just . . . worried. I don't want my dad to think badly of me for lying and leaving for possibly a long time."

"I know what you mean," Kallista sighed. "I don't want my mom to be mad." She was silent for a moment. "Do you think that she'll think that . . . I left her too?" _It would break my heart if she thought that . . ._

"No," James said strongly, just like his father. "She's smart. She won't think that."

"Thanks." Kallista smiled at him. "I think I really needed to hear that. And," she added, "Your dad you be proud of you for doing something so kind like you are right now."

"Thanks," James replied. "Now, let's get going! We have no time to waste!"

Kallista and James raced over to his black and violet runner. James pulled on a black helmet, and handed the violet one to Kallista. She nodded and put it on.

"There's Hawk," Raven called from Collin's runner. "Let's go! James, you lead! You know where we're going, right?"

There was a silence. "Right?"

"Oh, yes. I know where we're going. I memorized the map last night!" James answered, confidence in his voice.

They all revved their runners.

"Okay Atlas, let's see how fast this can go," Kallista said to James.

James smiled. "You really want to know?" He laughed as he accelerated, and they took off down one of the almost forgotten roads. Kallista laughed as they drove. They would find her father, and have some fun on the way!

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think of it. (I always try to add some romance into my stories, so there will be some in this, too!) Thank you! :3<strong>


	6. Not As Lonely

**Sooo, here's the next chapter. It's okay been three days since the last update, but oh well. (Three days is long to some people. It is to me.) Ah... I'm having trouble typing right now. worry is clouding my mind. Bad notes have been left at our school, and I'm worried for my life and my friends' lives. But I shouldn't be. So, enough of my random blabbering (since it's pointless... right now), here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, and I never will. Okay?**

* * *

><p>"Yusei!" Kathryn called to the raven haired man. He was sitting on the beach again. <em>If he isn't careful, someone will see him <em>again_!_ She walked out towards him, but stopped. He was watching a sea gull, and there was a weird look in his eyes.

"Yusei?" Kathryn called his name. Yusei blinked, and the look in his eyes was gone.

"Hmm?" He turned to her. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Kathryn replied. "Just, be careful."

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"No one should see you," Kathryn told him firmly.

"Why?" Yusei asked. "Why can't I be around people? I . . . I feel _isolated!_ I never get to see other people other . . . other than you and Brandon! I mean, you guys are nice and all, but I haven't seen anyone else in _thirteen years_ other than some random person on the beach, who I didn't even talk to, and some . . . _police!_ Why?"

"I learned something," Kathryn replied. _It's because someone will recognize you._ "That golden mark on your face."

"What about it?" Yusei asked.

"It . . . it's a _criminal_ marker," Kathryn told him. She had known that for a long time. But, she could only give him bits of information at a time. She didn't want him to remember.

Yusei's mouth was wide open in shock. "I . . . I'm a _criminal?_"

"Afraid so," Kathryn replied. "Those police. They must've been looking for _you_."

"No," Yusei whispered. "No, no, no. What . . . what did I _do?_ Why can't I remember?"

"You'll always be family to us, Yusei," Kathryn told the hurt man. "That will never change. Nothing that you ever did in your _past_ will ever change what we think of you right _now_. Okay?"

Yusei nodded, but he still had a hurt look in his eyes.

_I was a criminal?_ Yusei thought. _How? What did I do? Where am I from? Did I get in trouble there? Why . . . am I unable to remember?_

Suddenly, Yusei heard a weird . . . _roaring_ noise. It sounded almost like a . . . dragon. _Why did I hear that?_ He looked at Kathryn. She didn't seem to hear anything. _Just me._

Yusei looked back to the sea gulls. Something about the birds . . . _sparked _something in his mind, but he didn't know what. _I'll have to watch them more. Maybe then I'll figure it out._

"Come on, let's head inside," Kathryn said.

Yusei nodded, and pulled his gaze away from the birds. He followed Kathryn back up the walkway from the sand to the beach house. He opened the screen door, and the sounds of the ocean _almost_ kept him from leaving the beach. But . . . he walked inside and sealed away the ocean.

* * *

><p>Kallista and her friends had stopped for the night. Thankfully, it was a really warm night. And, they brought blankets. Almost everyone was already asleep.<p>

Kallista, though, had pulled out her laptop. It glistened silver in the moonlight. She was on Google. Kallista felt a tear run down her face as she clicked "Images" and then typed in a name. Yusei Fudo.

Kallista watched as tons of pictures popped up. Pictures from the Fortune Cup, pictures from the Signer-Dark Signer War, pictures from the WRGP. She smiled at seeing her father. He looked so happy with his team, his family. There were pictures that people had drawn of him, some _really_ good pictures and some . . . average ones.

"You still up?" James asked Kallista unexpectedly. Kallista jumped; startled that he was still up. She thought that she was the only one up.

"Y-yeah," Kallista replied. She quickly closed her laptop.

"What were you looking at?" James asked. When he saw a tear on her face, he knew. "Oh. Don't worry, Kal. We'll find him, and we'll bring him home. You'll see."

"I know," Kallista replied. _But I'm still not sure if I _will_ get to have him back or not._ "But I still miss him. So much, everyday. I-I tried to tell myself so many kids grow up with one parent, but now that I know that he's alive and not . . . _dead_, now I just miss him so much it hurts." _I wonder . . . is this how Akiza feels everyday? She was so close to him. I've heard stories sometimes, but no one would ever use too many details before Akiza stopped their story._

"It must be hard," James said, looking up at the moon. "Growing up with one parent. I'm one of the lucky ones. I have Jack _and_ Carly. And Hillary. Even though we get on each other's nerves sometimes, I still have her and I still love her." James was silent for a moment. Then he looked at Kallista with his violet eyes. "And Kallista, I love _you_, too."

Kallista gasped. "R-really?" She blushed, turning scarlet. Not that you could tell in only moonlight. "I-I . . ." She took a deep breath. "I really like you too, James."

"We'll find you dad, Kal," James whispered. His face was only a few inches away from hers. "I promise."

Then, he kissed her. Kallista closed her eyes as his lips met hers. She enjoyed the moment. She had a feeling that it wouldn't last. But once it was done, she could still feel his lips on hers, and she reached up and touched her lips.

"That was perfect," James whispered, smiling. "Just like you."

"I think . . . I love you," Kallista replied. "I've never felt this way before. Please, don't tell anyone about this. Not yet. This should be ours for now."

"I know," James replied. "I know."

James and Kallista laid down and took out their blankets. Kallista put away her laptop and looked up at the moon. It looked so lonely. But then Kallista noticed the stars in the sky. _It isn't as lonely as I thought . . . and neither am I._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was short. ;_; I sort of wished that it would be longer... oh well. the last chapter's, like, 1700 words or so. That will make up for it! This story (if I have not already said, because I honostly don't remember) will only have a total of 15 chapters. And... no sequal. I have my reasons (I <em>can't<em> write sequals (See _"The New Blossom of Hope"_, it hasn't made it yet).)**

**Please review? XD :3**


	7. Bad Notes Are Never Good

**Hello people! !Hola amigos y amigas! I have big news: I won't update until Sunday at the earliest! It's so sad! I have _Spanish Exams _(3 of them), a science test, a history test, and I've already completed a Spanish quiz and science quiz _today_. My week is _packed_ with tests. And a Mini-con at the Library. And going to my grandparents house on Saturday (no wifi).**

**So please, enjoy this chapter! (And I'd love to hear your comments. I'm sure you're all really nice people. Most of you. :3)**

* * *

><p>The first day had been slow. Officer Trudge had told them five or six hours, but since they stopped for breakfast, lunch, <em>and<em> dinner, it took a lot longer. And, they had to stay on lonesome roads since they didn't want anyone to see Hawk driving. If someone recognized him, their whole plan would be gone.

So that was why they were waking up on the north side of the beach. Kallista was the last one up. James had told them that he woke up and found her awake, so he told her to go to sleep. Raven and Hillary seemed sad that there was no more to his story.

"So, let's head down to the other side of the beach," Will said. He leaped aboard his black and white duel runner that had a red "W" on the front. Kallista always found that funny. Mary climbed on his duel runner and they, slowly, drove down the road.

"Why are they going so slowly?" Kallista asked, yawning. Her mind was still fuzzy from sleep, and she felt _really_ embarrassed when Collin, grinning a crazy grin, pointed at a sign that read: Speed Limit: 10 miles per hour.

"Let's go," Collin said as he and Raven were off. Peter and Hillary, and Hawk, all followed them.

"Let's go," James told Kallista.

She nodded, to tired and nervous to speak. They were so close . . . so close that it almost _hurt_. She wanted to see her dad; to meet him and speak to him. She wanted to laugh with him. And most of all, she wanted to call him "dad".

"I'm ready," Kallista said aloud, confidently, as they were off.

It took a quick two hour of ten miles per hour, if you could call that quick. For Kallista, it felt like a _lifetime_ of waiting. But then, before she knew it, a sign came up.

The sign read: DANGER! You are now entering Southside Beach. WARNING! Rip currents. Do not swim. Beware of crabs. No swimming, sharp rocks.

"This beach _is_ dangerous," Raven commented. They had all stopped to read the sign. Next to the sign, there was a parking lot.

"Let's leave the duel runners here," Peter said, nodding tot he parking lot.

"I wonder how our parents reacted when they got the "your child is not in school" call from the office," Mary wondered aloud.

"Aww!" Kallista shouted. "I forgot they _had_ that! We're going to be in so much trouble!"

"I wonder how dad reacted when he noticed that the spare runner is gone," Hawk also wondered aloud. "_If_ he noticed. Sometimes he doesn't."

"We're too far to head back!" James told them. "We can't give up now!"

"We were never going to," promised Hillary. "We made a promise to find Yusei. And that's what we're going to do."

Kallista nodded. "We'll find him." _I have to keep telling myself that. We'll find him. We'll find him._

The group of nine friends headed across the beach. The sign was right, there were a lot of sharp rocks, and there were a _lot_ of crabs. The crabs were trying to pinch at them, but thanks to their shoes, the crabs couldn't hurt their toes.

"This looks sort of like where the guy was standing," Kallista muttered to herself.

"What?" Raven asked. "What guy?"

"Oh, someone was standing on this beach, recording with their video recorder," Kallista explained. "He was the one that spotted Yusei. The guy must've been standing about here, but it was hard to tell since he kept zooming in and out."

"So here could be out meeting spot?" Hawk wondered.

"Sure," Kallista replied. "We could all go in groups of two and one group of three, and then we will be a lot safer. Who knows, something bad could happen if we're by ourselves."

"I'll go with Peter," Hillary offered, grabbing Peter's arm and making his face turn red.

"I'll go with Will," Mary said, standing next to the light brownish blond haired teen.

"Can I come with you, Raven?" Collin asked.

Raven nodded. "Sure. Hawk, you should come with us too. It'll be a lot of fun, brother." Hawk shrugged and walked over to them.

"And I-I guess I'll go with James," Kallista said quietly, a slight blush on her face.

So the groups headed out. Hawk, Raven and Collin were walking along the shoreline, checking for signs of people. Mary and Will were going to go as far as they could _away_ from the sandy area of the beach and look there. Hillary and Peter were going to check the beach in the _other_ direction, since they hadn't really looked there at all. And since the sandy part of the beach was _really_ big, and you could barely see a person on the shoreline from the tops of the dunes, James and Kallista were going to walk along the top of the dunes.

"Good luck!" Raven called as she, Hawk and Collin raced over towards the shoreline.

"We'll find him," Hillary whispered to Kallista before dragging Peter in the other direction.

"Yes," Kallista whispered, watching her friends all head off to search. They weren't searching to help themselves, they were searching to help _her_, and she was so thankful that they were _her_ friends and not someone else's.

"Let's get going," James said softly, patting her shoulder. Kallista was slightly startled by the older teen, but she nodded confidently.

Kallista and James walked up to the sand dunes, which were just a normal size of about ten to fifteen feet high at the highest point. But since they weren't steep at all, it was a lot easier to climb them.

"We will find you, dad, and bring you home," Kallista promised herself.

* * *

><p>A burgundy haired woman sat alone at a table. In her hand was a black ballpoint pen. In front of her was a piece of paper. It was black, for now. There were several, crumbled papers lying next to the table.<p>

"Akiza, pull yourself together," she scolded herself. The pen shivered in her hand as she tried to hold it still. "Just one note. That's all. Just write it one more time." The pen shook as she brought it to the paper and started forming words. "It doesn't mean anything." _Not yet._

Akiza looked up at the time. 4:16. But since it was so dark in the room, it felt like midnight.

"Nothing will happen," she reminded herself again. "Not until after Kallista comes home." _If she ever does._ The words haunted her. Yusei had left, and now her daughter was gone too. Why was this happening to her?

"God, make the pain stop," Akiza whispered. She looked down at what she was writing. "I will see you again soon, Yusei. I just . . . have to see Kallista again. I have to tell her I love her. _Then_ I will see you." She looked up at the stars, imagining _her_ shooting star. "Okay?"

She then took the paper and crumbled it up, throwing it at the door. She didn't watch as it bounced off and rolled towards her bed. The paper wasn't crumbled all of the way, and a few words were able to be made out.

I _HATE_ this life!

Goodbye everyone, goodbye Kallista.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah. I didn't see that coming! nah, just kidding. I did. I <em>planned<em> that. (It was hinted in chapter 1...) I had to make something bad happen with Akiza, so even _if_ everything goes good with the rest of the story, there's still something very bad waiting for Kallista when she gets home. Tee hee. I'm evil. (Blame it on the report I had to do about suicide (for my 13 Reasons Why [(c) Jay Asher] project)).**

**Please leave your comments. And to _Bloody Snowy Heart_, I-I guess that it doesn't work anymore. I hadn't even _thought_ about that at all, so... it was de-activated once Yusei became a hero. Sure. :3**


	8. Unable To Find The Star, Yet

**Well, now that I have review_s, _I can update again. I know- that sounds selfish. But I worked so hard at writing this story that I _really_ want it to get some reviews. And now that Winter Vacation is here, I can update sooner- if I get my reviews. I'm very sorry about waiting fr reviews- since if one person reviewed, wanting more, they can't get more yet...**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds... and since it ended, I never will.**

* * *

><p>Yusei snuck out of the house in the morning. He probably didn't have to <em>sneak<em> out, but he wasn't sure that Kathryn would really _want_ him to be out, and he didn't want to wake anyone up, so he snuck out.

Yusei loved feeling the cold sand on his feet in the mornings, before the sun was scorching down upon the beach. A few small crabs were running about - little fiddler crabs. They were harmless unless you tried picking one up that had a really big claw.

Yusei pulled some food out of his pocket. He didn't want to be _stealing_ the food, but Kathryn and Brandon didn't really like the stray cat that wondered around. But Yusei did. In the mornings, Yusei would bring a little bit of food out for it. He watched for the gray tabby striped kitten. Soon, it appeared among some tall beach grasses.

"Meow!" It meowed, racing over to him purring. Yusei chuckled and gave the kitten some food.

"Hey there Stardust," he said quietly to the kitten. He had named the kitten Stardust. He didn't know _why_, but he felt that "Stardust" had _some_ meaning. Something that related to his past. But he couldn't remember _what_. Yusei petted the kitten, and then stood up. Kathryn usually woke up around now, so he started to head back. The kitten watched him with sad eyes before leaving into the grass.

"I hope she's not awake," Yusei mumbled as he opened the screen door.

"You _hope?_" Kathryn replied sternly, making Yusei jump.

"O-oh! Kathryn! I didn't see you there," Yusei gasped. "You startled me!"

"Yeah," Kathryn replied coolly. "You shouldn't be out much. You _know_ that the police are looking for you!"

"I _know!_" Yusei whined like a five year old. "But I _have_ to go out there. I feel so isolated in here. I don't know a single other person in this _giant_ world! I don't know who I was, and I _really_ want to remember! But I can't do that if I stay here . . ."

"You want to _leave_ us, Yusei?" Kathryn sounded hurt. That made Yusei cringe. He didn't want to _hurt_ them, but he really wanted to know who he was.

"No," Yusei mumbled.

"Good," Kathryn replied. "Now go! Inside!"

Yusei, his head hanging, walked inside and headed over to _his_ room. He sat down on the bed for a moment, but then got up and opened the window. If he couldn't watch the _crabs_, then he would watch the _birds_. Sea gulls and pelicans were the most common. Sometimes he saw others. But today, be spotted a black bird.

"A . . . crow?" Yusei wondered aloud. Suddenly, Yusei saw an image of a teen with bright orange hair and gray eyes. He had several markers on his face. He also had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Yusei smiled a little. _He must've been one of my friends,_ Yusei thought happily. _Or maybe I met him when _I _got marked too . . . I wish I knew! He seems like a fun guy._

Then it struck Yusei. He had _remembered_ something! "Yes!" Yusei whispered. "Maybe someday I'll get _all_ of my memories back!"

Yusei spent a lot of the day inside, until Kathryn went out to get more food. He found his chance to go back to the beach, and he took it. He raced outside as soon as she was gone, and he breathed in the fresh, salty air.

It was around 4:16 in the afternoon, and the sun was still up in the sky some. Just then, Yusei noticed two people. From where he was, he could tell there was one girl and one guy. He ducked down behind some rocks, still very, very far away from them. He watched as they got a little closer. The guys had blond hair, and the girl had black hair with golden streaks. It looked . . . so much like his own hair. But she was _many_ years younger than him, so they couldn't be brother and sister. Plus, she had no marks. The thought made him smile. She would have a good life, probably with the young man next to her. But, the young man next to her looked familiar too. But Yusei couldn't put his finger on it.

He stayed hidden as they strayed closer. He knew, by the way that they were looking around a lot, that they _must've_ been looking for something. _Maybe they're looking for Stardust_, Yusei thought, imagining the little kitten. _Maybe I should help them . . ._

But then Kathryn's words rang in his mind. _You shouldn't be out much. You _know_ that the police are looking for you!_ So Yusei stayed hidden. He watched as the girl looked around. He noticed her magenta eyes. _Where have I seen that color of eyes before?_ She looked . . . worried. And sad. And yet, at the same time, determined. He looked over at the blond haired guy. His violet eyes were so familiar . . . but Yusei _knew_ that he had never seen these two teens before.

Soon, they were closer enough for him to hear them. Yusei stayed as quiet as possible, not moving, and out of sight.

"Don't worry," the blond mumbled to the girl. "We'll find him."

_Him?_ _I wonder who, or what they're looking for . . ._

"I know, James," the girl said, smiling a sad smile at the guy. "I just can't help but worry. I miss him."

_So the guy's name is James. I-I feel like I've heard that before. Maybe it's just a popular name._

"Keep your hopes up," James murmured. "Soon, very soon, we'll find him. I can feel it. So stop worrying, Kallista."

Kallista. The name sparked something in Yusei's mind. But before he could remember anything, it was gone. _Did I know her? How could I? She's so young, and I was found thirteen years ago. She would've been _really_ young. It's probably just a coincidence. But I know that the name "Kallista" means something . . . I just don't know what!_

Yusei watched Kallista and James continue walking down the dunes. He wanted to follow them, to _speak_ to them. He didn't like _only_ speaking to Kathryn and Brandon all of the time. They were nice, sure, but he wanted to speak to more than _them_ all of the time. When they had left, Yusei felt a little sad, but he shook it off and headed back up to the house. Brandon was still in his room, and Kathryn was _still_ shopping.

Yusei sighed. He was all alone right now. And now he _really_ wished that he would've talked to those two teens. But, they might've found that weird and left. Or, they might've seen his mark, thought he was a criminal, and ran away. But, he was a criminal, wasn't he?

"Yusei!" Kathryn called, opening the doors. "How is life?"

_Boring._ "Good," Yusei replied.

"In three days, it'll be better! We _have_ the things for the party! The party continues!" Kathryn seemed really happy about the party of when she had found Yusei. Yusei knew that she liked him, but he just didn't feel the same way towards her. Oh well.

"Yep," Yusei replied, smiling some. "The party. The thirteen year celebration." _And I still haven't met a single other person, other than Kathryn or Brandon._

"This year is going to be a blast!" Kathryn replied, a strange smile on her face. "You'll _never_ forget this year!"

* * *

><p><strong>Never forget this year... sounds like a <em>very<em> fun party that will be coming up. I really hoped you liked this chapter and will review for more chapters. Please, help the half-albino eyed writer. (Yes, I went to the eye doctor today and he said my eyes are between albino and normal. Teehee.) _Please review._**


	9. Back To Camp

**Hey all you people! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or Joyous Kwanzaa (maybe... I didn't know what to put in from of Kwanzaa...)**

**I do not own Yugioh 5Ds... Do I have to keep doing this? Oh well. Enjoy the chapter, people and aleins.**

* * *

><p>"Well, any luck?" Raven asked when everyone returned to the spot.<p>

Everyone shook their heads. No one found the spiky, raven haired duelist. Kallista looked at the ground. She was _really_ hoping to find her father and be a family again as soon as possible. But it looked like they were going to be spending night two there on the beach.

"Does anyone know anything about the tide?" Mary asked nervously, watching the preceding waves licking at the rising shoreline.

"We might want to move camp _way_ up the beach," Collin suggested. "Unless we want to drown tonight."

"Sure," Hawk replied. "And we'll continue our search tomorrow." He turned to Kallista, who was still looking at the ground sadly. He gently lifted her face until she _had_ to look into his eyes. The he continued, "We're not giving up, Kal. I promise you that."

"Thanks," Kallista replied. "You guys are the best friends I could ever hope for."

"We care about you," Will said simply.

"We hate to see you sad," James added.

"And we know how much this will mean to you," Raven said.

"Thanks, all of you," Kallista replied. She could feel tears in her eyes, but she didn't care. Her friends were with her, and she _knew_ that they'd find her dad.

The group carried their things farther up the beach to where they didn't think the waves would reach them, and they set up camp. Raven had brought a lantern, so they put that in the center and made a circle around it. The sun was going down, so the friends stayed up a little longer to watch the sunset. Then they went to bed.

Kallista stayed awake for a little longer and watched the stars. Her Uncle Crow had told her that Yusei had been known as the "Shooting Star of Satellite" since that's where they grew up. She smiled as she thought of her family. She then looked around her. She considered all of the people around her family, even if they weren't really. She didn't care about if they were really her family. To her, they were. Kallista fell asleep happier than she had been in days.

* * *

><p>Brandon sat alone in his room. He was staring at his laptop. He hated lying to Yusei, saying that he didn't have <em>any<em> technology. And he hated that his mom always said that he must've spent his time writing. He _hated_ writing! He loved studying about how to play duel monsters. He was hoping that maybe, someday, he could ask Yusei to teach him, but then Yusei might ask where he heard about it, and Brandon didn't want to get in any trouble with his mom. She could get scary.

_Why hasn't Child_of_the_Rose been on?_ Brandon thought sadly. She was one of his only friends, and she was just someone he met over the internet! He had never had a _real_ friend before. All because his mother said that he should just live his life like she did - alone. _Now I know how Yusei feels. He only ever gets to talk to us. He must really want to remember . . ._ But the more Brandon thought about it, the more he _didn't_ want Yusei to remember.

_Mother told me that Yusei didn't have a family, but I'm not so sure about that,_ Brandon always thought, almost every night. _His friends were like his family._ Brandon had many pictures of Yusei and his friends on his laptop. Brandon felt _jealous_. _At least Yusei _had_ friends! I'm only allowed to have_ online_ friends!_

"Brandon, go to sleep," Kathryn called.

"Fine," Brandon called back to her. But then he whispered, "Shut up and leave me alone. I don't know why you're forcing me to live this life!" He closed his laptop. _I guess Kallista Olivia isn't going to log on. Better get to sleep._

Brandon hid his laptop and shut the lights off. _I wonder if Yusei _did_ have a family. What if he _did_ have kids? Would they feel the same way as I do, growing up without a dad? No, it would be worse for them. I've had Yusei to be like my dad this whole time. They probably had no one._ Brandon fell asleep, feeling guilty of some who may not exist. But, unknowingly to him, she _did_ exist. As his online friend, who didn't give away her whole name.

* * *

><p>"Have you found her yet?" Akiza asked into her phone.<p>

"No, not yet," Officer Trudge replied. "But I _did_ find something else. All of her closest friends - Hillary and James Atlas, Raven and Hawk Hogan, Peter Kessler, Mary Lewis, Will Martin, and Collin Wilson - are also missing, and they all left their houses at around the same time. We're thinking that they're all together."

"Kallista did say that she was going on a field trip with her 'group'," Akiza told the officer. "But when the school called, I knew she was lying. Where could they have gone?"

"We don't know, Akiza," Trudge told the worried mother. "But I've sent out a team to look for them. We searched the city today, and we'll search the nearest towns tomorrow, and then head around to the rest of the towns that we can. Plus, we'll report to the other officers of different towns to be on the lookout for them. Okay?"

"Yes," Akiza whispered. _Kallista, dear, why did you leave me? Do you want me to feel even _more_ pain than I already am?_ Akiza looked up at the stars. It was already so dark out; it had been a whole day since her daughter went missing. It made her think back to the day, almost thirteen years ago, when her husband went missing.

_"Yusei, I'm back!" Akiza called. She had just gotten back from a little "girls night out" with Carly and Misty. The whole house was silent. "Yusei?"_

_Akiza started walking up the stairs. It was dark. _Maybe he's sleeping?_ Akiza thought. Then she heard her daughter, Kallista, only two years old at the time, crying. Akiza ran over to her room. It was a _mess_._

_"What happened?" Akiza gasped. The chairs were knocked over, and a window was broken. It looked like there was a fight, and a struggle. And Yusei was nowhere to be seen._

_Akiza, shocked, ran to a phone and started dialing. Confused when there was no sound, she saw that the cords were cut._

_"Oh God, no," Akiza whispered as she ran to another phone. Luckily, this one worked. She dialed 9-1-1 and then pressed "send"._

_"Hello, this is 9-1-1, how can I help you?" A woman's voice said from the other side of the line._

_"Hello, this is Akiza Fudo," Akiza quickly stated. "I just got home, and my house is a mess. It looks like there was a fight, and my husband is missing!"_

_"Calm down Akiza," the woman said. "What time did you leave the house?"_

_"7:30," Akiza replied._

_"And you got home now?" The woman asked._

_"Yes," Akiza replied, looking at her watch. It read 11:33 PM. "You don't understand, something bad must've happened to him. Someone cuts some of the phone cords!_

_"Please, Akiza, stay calm. I'm sending the police right now," the woman said. There was a silence before she continued. "They're on their way, dear. Keep talking with me until they get there, okay?"_

_"S-sure," Akiza said, hysterically looking around the room incase whoever had _been_ there was _still_ there._

_Soon, she heard police sirens, and she hung up, took her baby daughter, and ran out to the police._

Akiza shuddered at the flashback. It was like _poison_ for her to remember. The last time she had seen her husband was almost thirteen years ago, and it still hurt so much everyday.

"It's like my heart gets ripped open each and every day," Akiza whispered to no one. "Seeing Kallista, she's so much like her father. But not having her here, it's ever worse. It's like all my blood is draining, and I'm dying, each and every day."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Akiza... but everything will be resolved later on, I promise. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I... heh heh... wanted a few more reviews on the story, first, but... it's Christmas! So I wanted to be nice and give you a chapter. <strong>

**Please, review?**


	10. Unexpected,Yet Needed,Ending to the Chap

**Hey all you people! Thank you for all of the reviews! As you can tell, I'm really happy! Sooo, I wanted to give you guys a new chapter! I do not own Yugioh 5Ds. Also, I won't be updating in a couple of says (family's coming over for New Years), which is another reason to update now. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Kallista, wake up," James whispered to the sleeping Kallista.<p>

"What is it, James?" Kallista groaned, opening her eyes. _Where I am?_ Kallista looked around. The beach. And then she remembered. _Southside_ Beach. "Oh yeah, we're still here."

"Of course we're still here, sleepy-head!" Raven laguhed, helping Kallista up. "We're still on a man hunt, right?"

"When you put it like that . . ." Kallista muttered.

"Fine, we're on a _dad_ hunt," Raven replied.

"Hey Atlas, wake up," Hawk said, nudging Hillary with his foot.

"Touch me with your foot again and I'll rip it off," Hillary growled at Hawk. Hawk, surprised, backed away from and angry girl.

"Hillary, what's wrong?" Mary asked. Hillary just shot her a mad look.

James sighed. "She gets this way when she doesn't get her 'beauty sleep'," James explained, earning a piercing glare from his sister. "But come on, we need to get up, and since we ran out of food _yesterday_, we need to go and get some _today_."

"Yeah," Collin agreed. "I'm _starving!_"

"Why don't you, Raven, Hawk, Mary and Will head over to get something to eat?" Peter suggested. "We passed McDonalds and Dairy Queen on the way over here; it's just a short half hour drive up that road." Peter pointed to a path that, instead of following the beach, went straight up towards where a city might be.

"Awesome!" Hawk replied, running off towards where they left their duel runners. "I'll race you four!"

"No fair!" Collin called after Hawk, quickly following the other teen. "You got a head start!"

"Boys," Mary chuckled to herself. The she turned to Will. "Come on, let's follow them."

Will nodded, and he and Mary left, with Raven following behind them. Then, it was just Kallista, James, Peter and Hillary.

"Come on Hillary, get up," James complained.

"I'm getting up," Hillary grumbled, pulling herself up and shaking the sand off of her legs and pants. "Dumb sand."

"It's better than the salt water," Peter commented. "If you got _that_ all over your clothes, they would be all salty."

"Kallista, let's go. Peter," James turned to the ice blue haired teen. "I trust that you and Hillary will find your way to DQ or McDonalds, right?"

"Yeah," Peter replied, looking over at Hillary who was collecting her stuff and complaining about the sand. "I think we'll be able to find one of them."

"Okay Kal, let's get going," James told Kallista, motioning for her to follow him. They walked over to where there were two lone duel runners - James's and Peter's. They jumped aboard James's duel runner and drove off down the path towards the city.

They drove in silence. Kallista's hopes were dropping, she could feel it. Suddenly, breaking the silence, James's phone rang.

"Shoot, I forgot that I brought that dumb phone," James growled. He didn't grab it to try to answer it. Moments later, the phone stopped ringing. Once they got to Dairy Queen, James parked his runner and opened his phone. Twenty six missed calls in two days.

"Oh man, my dad's going to _kill_ me," James muttered.

"I really hope he doesn't," Kallista whispered to him.

She looked around. Some people were staring at him. _Probably wondering why we aren't in school right now._

"James," She whispered. "People are staring. Let's head inside."

"Sure," James replied as they walked into DQ. Raven, Hawk and Collin were also there. Mary and Will must've gone to McDonalds, right across the street.

"Hey guys," Raven said when they had ordered their food and sat down at the table. "How are thing with you two?"

"Good," James replied. "Why?"

"No reason," Raven replied. "So, after this, we're heading back out to search again, right?"

"Yeah," Kallista replied as James nodded.

Collin and Hawk finished their food _really_ quickly, so they went over to get Mary and Will from McDonalds. By the time they had left, Hillary and Peter had shown up at DQ.

When the whole group was together, they discussed their day's plan. Everyone was going to go along the same routes, looking for people who may know where Yusei is or anyone who might've _seen_ Yusei or the people who _stole_ Yusei thirteen years earlier.

Before they knew it, they were back on the beach again, searching. Kallista and James had walked maybe a mile or two, looking around, before they spotted someone. There was a person, a couple hundred yards in front of them, who was sitting on a rock and looking at the sand.

"A person," Kallista whispered. James followed her line of sight and spotted the figure too.

"Let's go," He said. "Quickly, before they leave, but as soon as we get close enough, don't run. They might find that threatening."

_I wonder if it's Yusei . . ._ Kallista ran as fast as she could. Joy was surging throughout her, giving her more speed than she ever had before. James, who was already a fast runner, was running alongside the dark haired girl. He could tell she was overjoyed. _Please, let that be Yusei. I don't want her spirits to be crushed_, James thought as they ran. When they were close enough, it struck Kallista that they person _wasn't_ Yusei.

_No,_ she thought. _No, no, no, no, no! Why couldn't it have been him?_ She could feel anger growing inside of her. _Calm down, Kallista. Maybe he could help us _find_ Yusei._

Once they were about fifty yards away from the person, they could tell it was a guy with shortish brown hair. And he wasn't sitting on a rock watching the sand; he was sitting on a rock watching the _crabs._

Kallista and James walked closer to the teen. He looked around James's age, possibly Kallista's. One year didn't matter all too much for them. Since the sound of the waves was so loud because of all of the rocks that the waves were slamming into, he didn't hear them walking up. Not until they were quite close.

"Hey," Kallista called to the boy.

He looked up quickly, his eyes wide. He leaped off of the rock and into the sand, scattering the crabs. Then, he darted. But James was already running after him. Kallista sighed and followed them. James had caught up with the other teen and stopped his pretty quickly, which gave Kallista a few moments to catch up.

"We just want to talk," Kallista told the mysterious teen.

"Let go of me!" The teen growled at James, who was holding his arms behind his back like a cop.

"Only if you won't run away before we can talk," James replied.

"Fine," the teen said, pulling free. For a moment, it looked like he was going to run off again. But after taking a second look at James, he didn't. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen a man around here?" Kallista asked instantly.

"Maybe, maybe not," the guy replied, a smirk on his face.

"Please!" Kallista cried before James could say anything. "I really need to know!" A few tears fell from her eyes. She was really good at getting what she wanted. And she knew how to fake-cry, which was even better.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you," the teen replied. "Just first, what are your names?"

"I'm James," James replied. "James Arthur."

_Fake names. Nice. I'll just use my online name. First and middle!_ "I'm Kallista Olivia," Kallista replied.

"Kallista? As in, K-a-l-l-i-s-t-a Kallista?" The teen asked.

"Um, yeah," Kallista replied. "Why?"

"Oh my gosh, I never thought that I'd ever meet you," the teen replied. "My name's Brandon, Brandon-"

"Blackburn?" Kallista gasped. It was her online friend, _The_King_of_Games_!

"Hmm?" James said, looking from Brandon to Kallista and back. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," Kallista replied. "I met Brandon online. He's also known as _The_King_of_Games_."

"Oh yeah, you've mentioned him before," James said, thinking back.

"What brings you here, Rosie?" Brandon asked.

Before Kallista could answer, James angrily growled, "Rosie?"

"It's just a nickname, James," Kallista said, startled by his sudden outburst. "I'm looking for someone. An old friend of my parents."

"Ooh," Brandon replied, ignoring James. "You want to come over to my place? You can see the whole front of the beach from there. You look tired. Why don't you come and relax some?"

"I can't," Kallista told him, looking away. "This is very important to me. I _have_ to find him."

"Who's the person you're looking for?" Brandon asked.

"You wouldn't believe us," James replied. "He's been . . . missing for a while."

"Come on, let's head over to my place, just for a little bit," Brandon said kindly. "My mom's really nice. You can have a snack, relax, and then I'll help you look for your missing person!"

"That's okay, we're good," James replied as Kallista replied, "Sure, I guess a little break couldn't hurt." The both looked at each other.

"Let's not waste time," James told Kallista forcefully.

"A little break won't hurt," Kallista shot back at him. "We've been searching for _hours_. I'm sure the others take breaks sometimes."

"Fine," James replied at last. "Really short, though."

So the group of three headed up the secret, almost nonexistent path up to Brandon's house. It looked like a perfectly normal beach house. He invited them in, and took them to the kitchen.

"Here," Brandon said, placing a bowl of fruits on the table. "Enough for everyone!"

Just then, the screen door opened. "Brandon, do we have visitors?" A voice called. James and Kallista looked at each other. He said he had a really nice _mom_, but what about his _dad?_

Just then, the person walked though the door and into the kitchen. He had spiky, raven colored hair with golden streaks running through it. His eyes were cobalt blue. And there was a yellow marker on his face. Kallista and James both gasped, instantly recognizing the person.

"Y-Yusei?" Kallista gasped. "Father?"

* * *

><p><strong>The suspence! A <em>cliffhanger!<em> I had to, I'm sorry. But hey, this chapter's longer than normal! At least that's good. Oh, and sorry if anyone is named "Brandon Blackburn", because he might not be people's favorite character for a while. XD**

**So, um, please review. I would love to hear your comments, and I _know_ there are more people reading this than reviewing (which happens on every story :P). Hey, if anyone wants to join the REVIEW REVELUTION, it's on my profile, the oath. **

**Have a great day! :3**


	11. Found Lost Star

**Oh my gosh, everyone _loved_ the cliffhanger! (Or at least reviewed about it) Even someone who speaks _Spanish_ reviewed! That made me happy, even though I had to use Google Translate to read what it said. I knew some of the words (I'm in Spanish 2), but I still had to use a translator.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. Thank you all, who have reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. I love knowing that people like it, and so it makes me want to update. **

* * *

><p>Both Yusei and Brandon stared at Kallista weirdly. Both of them had shocked expressions on their faces.<p>

"Um . . ." Was all that Yusei managed to say.

Kallista ran over to him and hugged him. _My father!_ All she could this about was that she had a _father_ again. Moments later, she backed away, smiling a smile that when from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry, but . . . _what?_" Brandon gasped. "How . . .? When?" He looked back between Yusei and Kallista, back and forth and back and forth. He probably noticed how much they looked alike. But he didn't say that. "That's impossible!"

"No it's not," Kallista replied, tears still streaming from her eyes. Tears of joy.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have me confused with someone else," Yusei replied. "I'm not your father. I've been living here, for a long, _long_ time."

"Why?" Kallista cried. "Why _have_ you been here? Why haven't you come home yet? Do you know how much we've _missed_ you?" Her joy was also matched by anger that he _didn't_ recognize her.

"Kallista," Brandon started, only to be cut off by James.

"Don't," James growled at the brown haired teen, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, Kallista, but I really don't know you," Yusei told Kallista.

"Yes you do!" Kallista cried. She looked over at James. "How can he say that?" Then, an idea popped into her mind. _I'll show him!_ Kallista grabbed her backpack and opened it. She sorted through her stuff until she found a picture. She had, after she found out that her dad _was_ alive, went looking through the house until she found where Akiza had hidden away all of the pictures. She pulled out a picture of him and Akiza. "See?" She shoved the picture in his face.

Yusei looked a little shocked. He took the picture. _This . . . this _is_ me,_ Yusei thought. _Could this girl _really_ be my daughter?_

"We found you," Kallista whispered. "We can be one big, happy family again."

"I-I . . ." Yusei looked over at Brandon, who was walking away. "I don't know what to say. Um . . . this is all very surprising . . ."

"Wait," James interrupted. "You don't remember _any_ of this?"

Yusei shook his head. "Thirteen years ago, Brandon and his mother, Kathryn, found me on this beach. I haven't been able to remember anything about my past."

"And you haven't _tried_ to find out?" Kallista was shocked.

"I haven't been able to," Yusei mumbled. "I've been here for thirteen years. We're living on 'island time', and there's not much technology here." Yusei paused to think. "And, I'm a criminal." He pointed to his marker.

"You got that many, _many_ years ago!" Kallista insisted. "Back when you went to Neo Domino to duel Jack!"

"Who?" Yusei asked.

"Oh my gosh," James replied, shaking his head. "This is hopeless. Just, come with us. We'll show you your past. We'll _help_ you remember."

Yusei looked like he was about to, but then they heard a door slam.

"_Yusei! Brandon!_" A woman's voice boomed.

"Oh no," Yusei said quietly. Brandon walked back out of his room, his eyes wide.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Brandon started until he saw his mother come stomping into the room.

"What do we have here?" The woman growled, glaring at Kallista and James. "Guests?" She glared at Yusei. Yusei shook his head and looked away from her. Her gaze turned to Brandon. "Was it you who brought them here?"

"Yes mom," Brandon mumbled. "But-"

"But _nothing!_ You know my rules, Brandon! No one knows about our happy little home here," she yelled, glaring icy glares at Kallista and James. "Now, will you take them out, or do I need to get the _shotgun?_"

Kallista gasped. _She's going to _kill_ us?_

James, Brandon and Yusei all gasped too. Brandon quickly said, "I'll take them out! You two, come with me now!"

Kallista didn't move. She remained in the same place, even after James and Brandon had moved for the door. "No," she whispered, glaring back at _Kathryn_. "I will not leave. Not without Yusei. Not without my dad."

"Why you little!" Kathryn growled, running off to get her shotgun.

"Kallista, leave," Yusei said worriedly. "She'll bring the gun!"

"Fine," Kallista replied with tears in her eyes. She gazed up at her father. "I'll miss you. Please, come back with us."

"Maybe sometime," He whispered back. "But not now. I need to know more first." He handed her the picture back. "Now get going. You aren't allowed to die yet." Yusei smiled.

"I will be back," Kallista promised. "I'm going to _show_ you that I'm your daughter. You'll _have_ to come back with me next time."

Yusei felt somewhat sad, watching Kallista and her friend run away. The next moment, Kathryn broke through the door, gun in hand, glaring around the room.

"Where are they?" She growled.

"They've already left," Yusei replied to the mad woman. She was acting _insane_ at the moment. "Why don't you want them to be here?"

"No one shall disturb our life," Kathryn whispered. Then she turned to look Yusei in the eye. Her gaze was cold. "What did they say?" She demanded.

"They wanted me to go with them," Yusei replied. _I don't think... that Kathryn should know... _everything_ that they said. _"I don't really know why. But what did she mean by she wouldn't leave without her dad? Is there another person living here that I don't know about?"

"No," Kathryn replied. "She must just be horribly confused. Now come, let's go get ready for your _party_ tomorrow."

_Why... do I get the feeling that I can't trust Kathryn as much as I used to? What is it... that she wants to hide from me?_

* * *

><p>"James!" Kallista cried to James, collapsing onto the sand and sobbing her heart out. James bent down next to her, pulling her into him and letting her cry on his shoulder. Brandon was going to say something, but s sharp glance from James quieted him down.<p>

"I'll be okay," James whispered to Kallista. He rubbed her back until she became quieter, only sniffling now and again. "We'll be back for him, now that we know where he is. We won't leave until he's back with us. I promise you."

Kallista kept her head on his shoulder, but she whispered, "Yes."

"None of this makes any sense," Brandon finally said quietly.

"Of course it wouldn't, not to you," James replied. His sharp gaze glared at Brandon, showing his dislike for the other teen. Not only had he been keeping Kallista's father from her, and _not_ telling her about it since they apparently had been talking to each other a lot online, but _also_ talking to Kallista like they were dating. He knew his true feelings for his friend, and this _Brandon_ person wasn't going to ruin them.

Kallista was quiet the whole time Brandon was talking. "And your last names aren't the same either!" Brandon sounded like he was _trying_ to make it not true. "Your last name's Olivia, his is Fudo."

Kallista finally spoke up before James could say anything mean to Brandon. "Olivia is my middle name. My mom said never to give my _real_ name out on the internet. My _real_ last name is Fudo."

Brandon was silent for a moment as he thought about that. Anger and pain crossed his face. "Liar! Yusei's not your father; you just _want_ him to be! But you can't have him! He's _my_ dad now! I won't let you take him away from me!"

"What?" James growled. He stood up, gently removing Kallista from his shoulder. He walked over to Brandon. He then grabbed the other boy's collar, pulling Brandon's face close to his own. "Listen here. You will _not_ say that again. That is bull_crap_. Kallista's had to grow up without a _father_ because of _you_ and your _crazed_ mother that tried to _kill_ us a moment ago. So _don't_ say things like that to Kallista. We've been searching for _too long_ to be stopped by the likes of _you_. Now _beat it_."

Kallista noticed how threatening James sounded. He sounded just like his father whenever her "Uncle" Jack would fight with her "Uncle" Crow. _Why is he being so protective of me? maybe it's because I'm showing so much weakness right now... or maybe it's because he shares my feelings... nah, it's got to be that I'm showing weakness._

Brandon looked from James to Kallista, his eyes lingering on the heartbroken girl before looking back to James. Brandon's gaze turned cold. "Let. Me. Go. _Now._" Brandon pulled away from James, who just let him go.

"Let's go, Kallista," James said, turning away from and ignoring Brandon. He helped the sad girl to her feet and kept a firm hold on her hand. He then started leading her away. "We won't have to worry about any of this any longer." Then, he whispered, "Tomorrow, he's coming with us."

Kallista nodded. _Why does everything that I know change? One moment, Brandon and I are friends. Now we're enemies. One moment, James and I are just friends. Now we seem like _more_ than just friends. And one moment, Yusei's gone. And now, he's back in my life. Huh. Life's just so confusing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Kallista, her dad is back in her life, kind of, but he's not allowed to leave with her. And she gave away her fake internet name, and her <em>real<em> name! Gasp! Some of my friends used fake names on the internet for Youtube... yeah. (Random XD)**

**I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, and I hope you still like the story! Um... four more chapters... until the ending. :3**

**Oh, and have a great New Year, everyone! Time to _party!_**


	12. Big Day Ahead

**Hey all you people. Thanks to some reviews, here's another chapter. I was surprised kinda that more people didn't review... They _found_ him! Eh, anyway, here's the new chapter for all of you reading this story.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, and never will.**

* * *

><p>"So," Raven managed to say at last. "You <em>did<em> find him?"

"Yeah," James replied, shooting a glance at Kallista.

Kallista was sitting alone. She was very quiet. She seemed to be... writing?

"Kal, what are you doing?" James asked the raven haired girl.

"Writing," Kallista mumbled. _If only I could be alone right now. I love my friends, but sometimes alone time is good too._ Kallista looked down at her paper. The pen shook in her hands. Sometimes, writing mean things to herself made herself feel better. Logic didn't matter, when everyone says that if you're feeling sad, be nice to yourself. It doesn't work. Only letting your heart out, and anything that you think needs to get out of your mind, onto your paper. _I hate myself. I hate that Yusei has amnesia. I hate that my mom's depressed all of the time. I hate that Brandon turned against me. I hate that I can't confess to James about my love for him, completely. I... I sometimes hate my life in general._ Kallista's mind went through the four sentences that she had already written.

"Kallista, you okay?" Hillary asked, worry clouding her voice. _Does she think that maybe I'm going to act like my mother?_

"I'm fine," Kallista assured her friend.

Hillary and Mary gave her glances that said, _we don't believe you_.

"Come on Kal, we're here for you," Will replied. There was confidence in his voice. _I really need confidence right now. If only life could be simple._

"Well, tomorrow we're heading back there," Hawk growled. He looked _really_ mad. "Anyone who messes with my friends messes with _me_, and _no one_ messes with me _or_ my friends and gets away with it." He curled his hands into fists. "Kallista, we _will_ get your dad back. I _promise._ And _no way_ am I breaking this promise."

"We all promise," Peter replied, smiling at Kallista. He them turned to everyone else. "Right everyone?" Everyone either shook their heads _'yes'_, or they replied with a "yes" or "I promise".

Tears came to Kallista's eyes. "I have the best friends in the world." She then crumpled up the paper in her hand, not bothering to continue with it.

"Then let's get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow," Collin said. Everyone nodded and grabbed their pillows and blankest before lying down in a circle and falling asleep.

_"Yusei!"_ Kathryn called to her forever guest. "It's time to wake up! Brandon, you too sweetie!" _I have to make sure that Yusei doesn't get to know _anything_ more about his past. This party could make him want to stay with us _forever_._

"Coming," Yusei replied, pulling himself out of bed. "What happened to 'island time'?" Mumbling to himself, Yusei walked over to the kitchen of the small, beach house like place. It had always been all he had known. But now, was that good enough? Did his past really _not_ matter that much? Kathryn didn't care that he was a criminal. Neither did Kallista. But she thought that he was her _father_, and that wasn't possible, right? He had lived here for too long of a time. Well, thirteen years. And she looked about fourteen, fifteen, or maybe sixteen.

"Ah, Yusei, you're awake," Kathryn said sweetly. But Yusei could see past that "sweet" look of hers. She had tried to shoot, and even _kill_ Kallista and her friend the other day. That had wreaked her image in Yusei's eyes. Now Yusei just wanted to know about his life, his _past_ that he couldn't remember. He _wanted_ to remember, with all his heart, but there was also a lingering doubt that he couldn't shake.

"Yeah," Yusei mumbled. "But... I'm not feeling to well. Can I lay down some?" _I hate lying to her. But, I have to know more._

"Sure sweetie," Kathryn replied, looking concerned.

"Thanks," Yusei replied, heading back to his room.

Before he got in his room, he heard a weird noise. It was like... a typewriter. Sort of. It sort of sounded like the noise Kathryn's phone made when she hit the buttons, but without the beeping. Suddenly, it was gone, and Brandon was walking over to the door. Yusei quickly raced into his room, closing the door mostly. Brandon walked by the room without noticing Yusei there. As soon as Yusei heard the screen door open, he knew that Brandon was heading out to the beach.

_This is my chance!_ Yusei snuck over to Brandon's room. There was a bump in his bed, so Yusei pulled the covers off. It was a laptop. He didn't know _how_ he knew that, but he did. Yusei grabbed the technology and put Brandon's covers back in place. Then, Yusei hurried out of the room with the laptop in his grip. Yusei then, quietly, closed his door and turned the laptop on.

It was logged off. _But_, there was a default "Guest" user, so Yusei clicked on that one, which didn't need a password and automatically logged him on. Yusei quickly found the 'internet' button, and clicked it. The internet popped up. _So far, everything's going good._ He then went up to the URL bar and typed in "Yusei Fudo". Yusei paused, almost afraid to click 'enter'. But, shaking off that fear, he clicked enter anyway and watched as 2,920,000 results popped up in 0.17 seconds.

"Wow," Yusei gasped, looking through the web pages. "Yusei Fudo, winner of the Fortune Cup after beating Jack Atlas."

_"And you haven't _tried_ to find out?" Kallista was shocked._

_"I haven't been able to," Yusei mumbled. "I've been here for thirteen years. We're living on 'island time', and there's not much technology here." Yusei paused to think. "And, I'm a criminal." He pointed to his marker._

_"You got that many, _many _years ago!" Kallista insisted. "Back when you went to Neo Domino to duel Jack!"_

_"Who?" Yusei asked._

_"Oh my gosh," James replied, shaking his head. "This is hopeless. Just, come with us. We'll show you your past. We'll _help_ you remember."_

Suddenly, Yusei remembered Jack. He started to remember back to when they were part of Team 5Ds, and when he _had_ gone to Neo Domino to get his _Stardust Dragon_ card back from Jack. _Stardust... It sounded so familiar. Now I know why._ Yusei continued reading. There was an article, from a newspaper, that read: "Famous Turbo Duelist Yusei Fudo Missing". It explained about how the police thought that he had been _kidnapped_ in the middle of the night. And that he was never seen again.

"And the newspaper dates back..." Yusei looked at the date of the newspaper and gasped, his eyes widening. "T-thirteen years ago." _That's when Kathryn found me on the beach. How'd I end up there? Did my kidnappers throw me in the ocean?_

"Yusei?" Kathryn's overly cheery voice sounded from at his door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yusei replied. He quietly closed the laptop and hid it under the bed. Right as Kathryn walked in. Yusei grinned at her, a fake smile, but she seemed to be fooled by it.

"I think that you need some fresh air," Kathryn said sweetly. "Why don't you hang out on the beach for a while? And if you see Brandon, tell him to come inside, okay?"

"Sure," Yusei replied. _Don't make me leave. Please, shut the door. I _want_ to know more._ Yusei, shakily, stood up and walked from the room. Kathryn closed the door behind him. Yusei then headed out onto the sundeck and proceeded down the stairs and into the sand. It was a nice warm day, not to hot, but defiantly _not_ cold at all. Brandon was easy to spot- he was only a few yards from the stairs.

"Hey Brandon," Yusei called to the teen. "Kathryn wants you inside." Before Brandon could ask _why_, Yusei added, "I don't know why."

"'Kay thanks," Brandon mumbled, walking past Yusei and up the steps. Yusei didn't like to see the younger boy sad, but he couldn't go after him right now. Brandon would have to deal with being depressed right now. But Yusei did watch him walk away. He had watched Brandon grow up, and now wondered what it would've been like to see _Kallista_ grow up, if he _was_ her father. And something told him he was. The news article said that he had a wife and daughter. Neither were mentioned with _names_, but Kallista even _looked_ a lot like him, so it was pretty possible.

"Meow," a little gray tabby with jet black stripes mewed, walking up to Yusei and looking up at him with big kitten eyes.

"Hey Stardust," Yusei chuckled, reaching down and picking up the kitten. The small tabby started purring. Just then, Yusei heard Kathryn calling his name. Yusei sighed. "We've got a long day ahead of us, Stardust." And if only Yusei knew how right he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how was that? I must remind you all, because I can, that there are <em>three<em> more chapters left. So, reviewing makes those chapters appear here _sooner_, if I may remind you. So, um, please, if you could, leave a review? It makes the author know that their story isn't just some story on some website, it makes them feel happy and _want_ to update it more. Thank you all, though, readers and reviewers.**


	13. Happy Forever

**Hey all you people! Wow, I say that a lot. Anyway (another thing I say a lot), today's friday the 13th. So, what better chapter to give you than chapter 13? It's kinda funny that it ended up being this day...**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, and I never ever will. So, um, there's two chapters after this one. So, please review?**

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone," Kallista said as she led her friends across the beach. It was early in the morning, about six or seven, and they had already been walking for an hour. They had about one or two more hours of walking to go. Hawk, being himself, had to complain the <em>entire<em> time they were walking. Everyone got bored of walking except Kallista. She was ready to get her father back, not matter what.

"Are we there yet?" Hawk asked for the fourth time. James glared at him, instantly shutting him up. "I was only asking, sheesh."

They continued walking for another hour, before they decided that they might want a _plan_ before just barging into someone's house, after _knowing_ that they have a gun. So while they walked the last hour, they started planning their plan. They would have to break Yusei out of there. They knew that for sure. Unless, of course, he was on the beach or something. _Then_ they wouldn't have to.

"So, is everyone good with our plan?" Will asked all around.

"Sure, if you call that a plan," Laughed Collin. "It's more like... an _idea_."

"Well, it's the best we have," Kallista replied. "So far." _I wish we had some clue about how to break Yusei out of there..._

"Are we there yet?' Hawk groaned. "My feet really, _really_ hurt from walking too much! I want to sit down for a while..." Everyone rolled their eyes at his complaining.

"Don't worry, Kal," Hillary whispered to her friend. "Everything will go okay, and we'll get him back."

"I know," Kallista whispered back. _I hate lying... but it's not _exactly_ a lie, right? I don't know _for sure_ if everything will be okay, but we can always believe..._

They all continued walking until Peter asked, "Who's that?"

Everyone's gaze turned to the figure that they saw walking up some stairs towards a small, beach house looking house. The person was clearly holding something... and they had pretty spiky hair...

"Yusei!" James and Kallista gasped. Hope filled Kallista's heart as she started running. She would've continued running until she caught up to him, if James hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Wait," James murmured, seeing the shock and hurt in her eyes. "He's going into the house. We've got to be careful." Then, in a quieter voice so no one other then he and Kallista could hear the next words that he spoke, James whispered, "I don't want to lose you, Kal."

"You won't," Kallista promised. "We have a plan." They waited for the rest to catch up. But before they caught up, Kallista whispered, "I would rather have _me_ lost, or hurt, than having _you_ or one of _them_," Kallista motioned to their friends, "Getting hurt over _my_ troubles. It just wouldn't seem right."

"I will never forgive myself if I lost you today, Kal," James said sternly. Kallista sighed and nodded, smiling. She knew that he liked her, as in _like_ liked her. And she felt the same way. Tragedy _could_ bring people together. It sure brought them together more than anything else before.

"Caught up," Hillary gasped when everyone came to a halt beside them.

"Sorry," Kallista murmured to her friends once they caught up. "I sort of... got ahead of myself."

"That alright," Mary laughed. "We know how much this means to you. But now, let's carry on. As a _group_." She was smiling, and that made Kallista smile. Her friends made her smile so much. They had always been there for her.

"Well, let's head up those stairs," Hawk said, not complaining anymore. Now that there would probably be some _action_ instead of just boring walking. He walked a _little_ faster than everyone else, eager to get their _idea_ started already. It wasn't even quite an _idea_, it was more of a vague... possibility... They weren't that prepared. But they shouldn't be. They were just a group of kids - no, _teens_ - who were in a _little_ over their heads at the moment. But, none the less, they all headed up the stairs, though they stayed out of sight as much as possible. They _finally_ made it up to the house, and crawled across the ground at a lower height than any windows.

"Do you think he's in there?" Collin whispered as quietly as possible. Kallista nodded slowly. _He _has_ to be in there. If he's not, then our whole plan will have gone down the drain._

"Yusei, sweetie, it's time for the party," Kathryn said in her sugar coated voice. She smiled and held out a golden and silver box. Yusei looked over at Brandon. Brandon looked sadly into Yusei's eyes for a moment before Brandon turned away with a pained look upon his face.

"Um, thanks," Yusei replied. "Uh, do we really have to celebrate though?" _Please don't let that have sounded rude._

"Yes," Kathryn replied. "But... do we _have_ to let that... _creature_ in the house?" Kathryn motioned towards Stardust, who was rubbing against Yusei's legs. The small kitten's purr was very loud despite its little size.

"Of course," Yusei told Kathryn as sweetly as _he_ could. "He's my... pet. You know, he's like man's best friend... expect he's a cat..."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Kathryn sighed. "He can stay for _today_." She looked over at Brandon, who turned and walked away.

"Brandon?" Yusei called after the teen. Brandon didn't look back. But Yusei _did_ hear a _click_ as Brandon locked the door to his room. Yusei turned to Kathryn, finding that she had walked over to the door. "W-what are you doing?" Yusei then watched in horror and confusion as Kathryn locked the door. She then put the key in her pocket.

"So Yusei," Kathryn said, letting the venom into her voice. "I know that you've found things out, things that you shouldn't know. So I've decided, why not tell you everything? What do you already know, _sweetie?_" Her icy glare sent shivers down Yusei's spine.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Yusei lied. "I don't know anything, other than my name, and that you found me here-"

"Liar," Kathryn hissed, startling Yusei. "I _know_ that you know more than that. I _heard_ what that _girl_ said to you. And I _would've_ shot her if she was still in here when I got back."

"I wouldn't let you," Yusei replied. "Fine, I'll tell you what I know." Yusei paused a moment. "I know that I used to turbo duel. I know that I was kidnapped. I know about some of my friends, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Bruno. I know that I had a family."

"So, you want me to fill you in on everything else?" Kathryn sneered. "First, your 'friends'. Yes, those are your friends. But one of them is _more_ than a friend. Akiza is your wife. And Kallista is your daughter." Kathryn laughed a little. "What else do you want to know?"

"How do you know this?" Yusei asked.

"I know more about _you_ than you know about _yourself_," Kathryn replied.

_Um... _"Who kidnapped me?" _Please let her answer this question._

"Isn't it _obvious?_" Kathryn asked. Yusei shook his head. Kathryn sighed. "_I_ did. _I _kidnapped you. What, you thought that you just _magically_ appeared on _my_ beach? Are you _that_ stupid?"

"No," Yusei growled. "I just thought I could trust you." Yusei thought for a moment. "Why _are_ you telling me this?"

"Because," Kathryn said in her overly sweet voice. "I thought you should know." Yusei glared at her. "Okay _fine_, I'm telling you, because this is the _last_ time that it'll be brought up. Never again will you even want to _ask_ about it. Never!" Her voice shook, before she pulled herself together. "We'll be one happy family - you, me and Brandon."

"I'll never be a _family_ with you, never again," Yusei replied.

"But first, we'll have to get rid of _all_ of the _rats_ in this house," Kathryn looked down at the kitten sitting next to Yusei's feet.

"No," Yusei replied. But Kathryn already threw a plate at the kitten. Yusei could only watch as Stardust dodged the plate and ran as fast as he could away, his fur all fluffed up with fear and his eyes so wide you could see the white in them.

"Drat," Kathryn mumbled. She didn't care than she had just broken a plate, she only cared that she had missed the cat.

"Kathryn, you _have_ to stop," Yusei told the woman. "This isn't right. Kidnapping, lying, animal abuse, you _have_ to stop!"

"No!" Kathryn yelled at Yusei, her voice sounding crazed. "We _will_ be a family again. We _will!_" Kathryn reached over next to the fireplace.

"What are you...?" Yusei started, and then noticed what she was grabbing. Her _gun_. "Kathryn, _calm down_. You're upset, I can tell. But you're not thinking clearly. Put the gun _down_."

Wild fury shone in Kathryn's eyes and she pointed the gun over in Yusei's direction. "We _will_ be happy. Just open your present, sweetie. We'll be happy _forever_."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, many of you probably guessed that Kathryn had kidnapped Yusei. Not a big surprise... She's a little crazy in the head... but she wouldn't <em>kill<em> Yusei, _would_ she? You'll have to wait and find out. And, if you _really_ want to read more of this story, could you please review? I got so many reviews on chapter _one_, but then not as many on the _other_ chapters. **

**If you would, please, leave a review. It _really_ makes my day.**


	14. Cats and Crystals

**Hey all you people! My exams are done, and I clamost cried with joy from the reviews, so I think that maybe I should update? So, here I am, updating. Thank you all, everyone who has read through this story so far, and thank you so, _so _much to all of those who have reviewed. You all have made me so happy, and I'm sorry if this chapter, or the next, isn't exactly the 'ending' you thought it would be.**

**It gets kind of crazy and weird, but my stories sometime match myself- crazy and weird.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, and sadly I never will.**

* * *

><p><em>Crash!<em> Everyone jumped slightly when they heard a crash come from inside the house.

"What was that?" Mary whispered.

"I thought I heard a... cat hiss," Peter whispered. "Do they have a cat? And if they did... why would they hurt it?"

"I don't know," Kallista whispered back. "I didn't know they had a cat. I-I had asked Brandon before if he had any pets, and he said 'no' because his mom doesn't like animals. But maybe... maybe he was lying..."

"We can't trust what he might've said," James whispered. "Let's just focus on getting your dad out of there. Okay everyone?" Everyone nodded.

"I'm going to check the window," Raven whispered, slowly standing up. She peeked into the window. "Nothing," she whispered, crouching down again. "Just a bedroom. And it's empty."

"Let's try the kitchen," Kallista suggested.

"Sure," Collin whispered.

"Actually," Will whispered back. "I think we should split up and search around the _entire_ house. I'll go with Mary, and you too Collin."

"Aww," Collin mumbled.

"I'll go with Hawk and Hillary," Raven said. "Peter, why don't you go with Kallista and James?"

"Sure," Peter replied.

"Will, your group will check to see if anyone's in the rooms on the south walls, and Raven, your group will check the west side," Kallista told her friends. "We'll check the north side." They were on the east side at the moment, so checking the other sides would make sense.

"Let's go," James whispered, leading his group over towards the north side. The north side, also known as the back entrance, was where they had heard the crashing sound. The group of three headed silently towards where they were _bound_ to find an adventure.

"Yusei," Kathryn commanded in her crazed voice. "It's time for the party. Open the present, and then we can go and have some _cake!_" Kathryn looked like she had flipped her lid. She looked like she had been a psycho all her life. Which, she might've. She had captured the most famous duelist of that time.

"Kathryn, calm down," Yusei told her.

"Open the present _now_, Yusei," Kathryn growled. She grabbed a _big_ knife. "Then we can have cake, Yusei. One big happy family, eating cake together. Now _open the present_."

"Kathryn, put the knife down," Yusei commanded. When he saw her take a half step towards him, he quickly said, "If I open the present, will you calm down?"

"Of _course_," Kathryn growled in a psycho voice.

Yusei peeled the paper off the present. _Why would she be _that_ crazed about me not opening a present? Could it be something . . . bad? Could it be-_ Yusei gasped as a bright light flashed from the box. The light was invading his mind. Yusei watched as memories started to glow white. _No!_ He wanted to call out, but he couldn't find his voice.

Pictures of people who must've been friends and family started glowing white and fading. Yusei found that he could still _see_ the box that he was holding. He _wanted_ to drop it, but it was as if it was glued to his hands, unable to let go. Inside the box, Yusei saw a wristband. _It_ was the thing that was glowing. There was a . . . crystal on it. _It's the crystal!_

Luckily, the latest memories, like the realization about the crystal, had a long way to go before they disappeared.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yusei screamed out in pain as his memories were ripped from him. It hurt, physically and mentally.

"It's a good pain, Yusei," Kathryn laughed. "Soon, it will be gone, and we can be together _forever_. Won't that be _wondrous?_"

"_Ahhhhh!_" Kallista, James and Peter heard.

Kallista turned to James. Both, at the same time, whispered, "Yusei!"

Kallista got up and ran towards the back door, not caring if anyone saw. She tried the doorknob. It was locked. _No! No, Yusei! No!_ She then proceeded to bang on the door. It didn't work either. Kallista screamed, the only thing that she could think of.

James came running over to her. Kallista felt as James grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. Kallista sighed and breathed deeply, loving the way that he held her. She heard Peter gasp, but she didn't care anymore.

"We're getting in there," James whispered to Kallista. Kallista nodded, knowing that she was safe in James's arms. James let go of her, and she felt sad for a moment. But when she opened her eyes, she saw James taking a _big_ rock and breaking the down.

"Ah-" Kallista gasped. Peter, silent, stared at James as if he was a mad man.

Once the door was smashed in, Kallista saw Yusei lying on the ground. In one hand, he clutched his head. In the other, there was a small box. Kallista, horrified, raced over to her father.

"Get out of here!" A terrible screech broke through Kallista's horrified thoughts. Kallista looked up to see Kathryn, holding a _big_ knife.

"Yusei, Yusei, what's wrong?" Kathryn cried. She lightly shook her father. Kallista tried to ignore Kathryn, but a madwoman holding a knife is hard to ignore. Kathryn made a lunge for Kallista, knife in hand. Kallista gasped, her eyes widening. But someone jumped in front. _James_ jumped in front. Only one thing flashed through Kallista's mind. _James, no!_

_Thunk!_ There was a weird sound as the knife split into a board that James was holding. Kallista sighed. _I thought that he was about to . . . die. _Kallista looked back towards Yusei. He looked like he was in a _lot_ of pain.

"Yusei," Kallista whispered.

Kallista happily watched as Yusei looked up. But then she gasped. His eyes were glowing white! _What's going on?_

"Kallista," Yusei murmured. "Take the box from me. Okay?"

Confused, Kallista nodded. She reached over to the box in Yusei's left hand. She clutched the white box, and tried to take it from Yusei's hands. She couldn't, he was holding onto it to tight.

"Yusei, you have to let go if you want me to take it," Kallista whispered sacredly. There was something really wrong here. Yusei's eyes shouldn't be completely white. Kathryn didn't look like a madwoman before, but now she was. And where was Brandon?

"I can't," Yusei whispered back. "Inside it . . . there's a crystal. It . . . it's taking my memories away . . ."

"No," Kallista whispered. She looked up, searching for James. She needed his help. She didn't believe that she could help Yusei on her own. James was fighting off the madwoman with the board that had the knife in it. Kathryn actually looked . . . scared. But she also looked happy, every time her eyes flicked over to Yusei.

"Kallista, take the crystal," Yusei told his daughter. Kallista nodded. "It may stop it . . ."

Kallista grabbed the box, though she still couldn't take it from her father's hand. She then reached into the box and pulled out the crystal. It was . . . _beautiful_. Her eyes were locked on the crystal. She could see _images_ in the crystal. She could see her 'Uncles' and her 'Aunts' and some of her 'cousins'. There were also scenes- Neo Domino, Satellite, the place that Yusei, Jack and Crow had shared when they participated in the WRGP. These were Yusei's _memories_, the ones that the crystal had taken. "No . . ."

"Break it," Yusei told his daughter. She could tell he was still in a lot of pain because of the crystal. She watched as his eyes squeezed shut.

_I can do this. I'll save Yusei. No, _we'll_ save Yusei._ Kallista looked up at James and Peter. She then closed her eyes and pictured Hawk, Raven, Hillary, Mary, Collin, and Will. _I can do this._ Kallista took the crystal and thrashed it against the floor. It did nothing. So she banged it against the ground _harder_.

"It's not working!" Kallista cried. She got up and stomped on the crystal as hard as she could. After taking her foot off, she saw no change in the crystal. None except it looked like it had more _color_ than before. "No, no, no!"

"Kallista!" Kallista looked up, hearing her name being called. She couldn't believe who was calling her name. It was _Brandon!_

"B-Brandon?" Kallista asked. Her ex-friend raced over to her with some sort of . . . _hammer?_ The tip of the hammer was glowing white, just like the crystal.

"I know how to stop it," Brandon said quietly. Kallista looked him in the eyes, and noticed that they looked . . . _wet_. Sort of as if he had been crying or something. "Take this." He held out the hammer.

"Why?" Kallista asked. "Why are you helping me now? Before, you turned against me, and stole my dad away. Why help me this time? I don't understand you, Brandon."

"I know I did something wrong," Brandon replied strongly. "I know what my mom did was wrong. But that was in the _past_. Sometimes, you have to look to the _future_ and decide if you're doing the right thing or the wrong thing. And I've realized that I've been doing the _wrong_ thing. So now, I'm here to help."

"O-okay," Kallista replied. "I'm glad that you're on my side now."

"Take the hammer, Kallista," Brandon commanded. "This hammer is made from the same crystal. It's the only thing that can break it. I had doubts before about whether we were doing the right thing or not, so I decided to make this."

"Thanks." Kallista smiled friendly as she took the hammer from him. She picked up the crystal and looked over at Yusei. Brandon was sitting next to Yusei, whispering to him. Yusei looked like he was calming down a little.

_He really is a friend. I'm kind of sad about taking Yusei from him. But our family hasn't been complete in thirteen years. We _need_ him._ Kallista smiled about having Yusei back. She noticed her other friends raced into the room as she brought the hammer down upon the crystal. Kallista swore she heard Kathryn scream. The crystal smashed, and the room filled with a bright white light, blinding everyone for a few moments.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Weirdness. But, it is who I am, and who I hope some of you are too (not in a bad way- weird is <em>good<em>). Anyway, next chapter is the last, so please please _please_ review for me? I love hearing comments... _please?_**


	15. Lost No More

**Okay, so first of all, thank you to all who have reviewed. You have all made me so super happy that I can't put it into words. And then thank you to all of the readers too, knowing that _someone_ is reading this feels good.**

**This chapter is weird, and it is the last. Thank you to all who have made it through this fanfiction. You all make me happy.**

**Sorry if the ending isn't 100% what you wanted. But, it's how I wanted to end it, so, yeah. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, nor will I ever.  
>Oh, and just a warning, the other word for "the underworld" will be used in this chapter. It's just a thing I thought Jack would say. ^^'<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nooo!" Kathryn screamed. The white light seemed to burn at her soul, she could <em>feel<em> it. Memories rushed back to her. When she had first gotten the crystal, she had made a promise. She promised that if the crystal was ever broken, her _true_ side would be shown. From that moment, she had _changed_. She turned from a sad, single mother into a crazed lunatic. The first name that she saw written down, like in the newspaper, became her obsession. And that name happened to be _Yusei Fudo_. So she sold her soul for the crystal, making that terrible promise. Brandon was pushed from her mind while Yusei took his place. And that's when she lost herself.

She knew what was happening. The crystal was consuming her. But there was something she had to do first. Brandon. She had to apologize to Brandon. She ran to him, in those couple of moments, and whispered, "I'm sorry." She knew that he had heard her, because she heard him gasp. Smiling, Kathryn closed her eyes and let a tear of joy fall from her eyes. She could be happy, now that she was released from this mind-killing prison of hers. She then let the light consume her, with no more regrets.

When the light cleared, Kallista looked around. Her friends were all staring at her, with a mix of emotions on their face - shock, joy and triumph. Kallista looked over at her father, who smiled at her and dropped the box. Brandon didn't look happy though. He looked sad, _very_ sad, but also scared.

"Mom?" Brandon asked, looking around. Tears came to his eyes. "No, no, no! I thought she was kidding . . . no!"

"Brandon, what's wrong?" Kallista asked.

"She's gone," Brandon whispered. He fell to the ground, not caring who saw him cry.

Yusei kneeled down next to him, and Brandon clung to Yusei. Yusei _had_ been like a father to Brandon for thirteen years, so he would _obviously_ still feel sort of like a dad to Brandon now.

"Is it all over?" Hawk asked, breaking the silence.

"I-I think it is," Kallista replied.

"It is," Yusei agreed.

A little gray kitten with darker stripes darted out from underneath the couch over to Yusei. Its fur was frizzy, and its eyes were wide.

"Hey Stardust," Yusei said quietly, picking up the little kitten. Brandon smiled at the kitten and petted it. Kallista smiled. Yusei stood up, with Brandon following him. Yusei turned to Kallista. "Can I talk with you Kallista, alone?"

"Sure," Kallista replied, a little confused. Yusei led her out of the house for a moment. He still had the kitten - Stardust - with him. "I thought you said alone!" Kallista laughed.

"Yeah," Yusei laughed. "But Stardust won't say anything." Yusei's smile disappeared. "Kallista, Brandon's alone now." Kallista knew exactly what he was going to ask. "Do you think that maybe - _maybe_ - Brandon could come and stay with us for a while?"

"Or maybe he could become a Fudo?" Kallista asked the unsaid question.

Yusei gave Kallista a slight smile. "Um . . . yeah. That would've been the next question. So, do you think so?"

"Yeah," Kallista replied. "I would love to have a brother. But you'd have to talk with Akiza first."

"Akiza!" Yusei gasped. "How is she? I haven't seen her in . . ."

They were both silent. Everyone knew how long it had been. Kallista broke the silence. "She's been . . . depressed, honestly. Before I left to find you, she seemed a lot happier, though. I'm sort of worried that she thought that I left her, too."

"I never wanted to leave her," Yusei said as pain flashed through his eyes. It was obvious how much he loved her. "We've got to get back."

"Yeah," Kallista said smiling. She quickly leaned over to her father and hugged him. Tears fell from her eyes. "I've missed you so much, daddy."

"I've missed you too, sweetheart," Yusei whispered. Afterwards, right before they walked back into the house, Yusei asked one more question. "And what about Stardust?"

"He can come too," Kallista laughed.

"So, are we going back to Neo Domino now?" Mary asked.

"Yeah," Yusei answered. "Just one question. How do we get back?"

"We've got duel runners," Hawk replied. "But . . . with the number of people that we have . . ."

"Mom- um, _Kathryn_ has a car," Brandon replied. "I can't drive yet, but . . ."

"I can drive!" All of the other boys said.

"Hawk, quit saying that!" Raven glared at her brother. "You _can_ drive, but it's _illegal!_"

"I can drive too, you know," Yusei laughed. "I can drive everyone over to where your duel runners are."

"Sure!" Hawk said instantly. Everyone, or at least everyone except Yusei and Brandon, started laughing. Brandon just started laughing because everyone else was, and Yusei just smiled.

"Let's go," Yusei said, while Brandon led Yusei and the teens out to the car. Yusei drove everyone to the place where their duel runners were. Kallista made Yusei wear a jacket and a hat, though, so people wouldn't recognize him. Not yet.

On the way to their duel runners, Kallista told everyone about how she first met Brandon, and she asked Brandon if he wanted to be a Fudo. Crying with happiness, Brandon said yes, if Kallista's mother would say yes. And then everyone drove back on their duel runners. Even Hawk. Kallista was glad she got to ride back to Neo Domino with James. He made her feel safe.

Once they were back, James decided he should probably face the wrath of his father. Kallista said she would be there for him, making him laugh a little. Yusei said they should bring everyone together, just so the kids won't get in trouble, or at least as _much_ trouble. Everyone agreed to that idea.

James called his dad, a little worried about how he would answer. Thanks to caller ID, Jack instantly picked up before the phone could ring more than once. "_James! You and your sister have a lot of explaining to do!_" Jack sounded _furious_.

"Hi dad," James replied calmly, even though his father had been shouting. "I'm sorry we left without telling you. But we can explain why. Just meet us over near where the bridge to Satellite meets the beach. Okay?" Before Jack could say anything, James hung up.

"Wow, your dad is _loud_," Collin laughed.

"Tell me about it," James muttered.

Everyone else called their parents, and everyone's parents picked up except for Akiza. Everyone's parents sounded _mad_. And everyone who _wasn't_ talking with their parents got to laugh about how mad they sounded.

"We'd better get down to the beach," James said.

The group of eleven, twelve if you count Stardust, headed down onto the beach. Everyone chose one of the big rocks to sit on and wait for their parents to arrive. Jack and Carly were the first to arrive, being the first to get the call.

"James! Hillary! You have a _lot_ of explaining to do!" Jack growled. He walked over to the group. Yusei still had his hat on, so Jack didn't recognize him at first. Plus, Yusei was looking in the other direction.

"We have a _really_ good reason this time," Hillary said. "Last time, it wasn't that good. But _this_ time, it was! We had to sneak away to help a friend!"

"Who?" Carly asked.

"Kallista," James replied.

Jack turned to Kallista. Her eyes fell under his sharp violet gaze. "What was more important than your school work, might I ask? You can't just go skipping school whenever you feel like it!"

"We know that!" James growled back at his father, stepping next to Kallista.

"Jack, Jack, why are you being so harsh? You know that _we_ never had to go to school," Yusei said to the angry Jack.

Jack turned to Yusei, realizing who it was now that he had taken his hat off and turned to face him.

"Y-Yusei?" Jack gasped. "How? What?"

"We had to go rescue Yusei, father," Hillary replied slyly.

Jack walked over to Yusei silently. Yusei stood up and smiled at Jack. Jack's expression of shock turned into a frown. Quick as the wind, Jack's fist collided with Yusei's gut. Yusei, gasping, fell to the ground. Everyone gasped, shocked.

"Why the _hell_ did you leave us?" Jack yelled at Yusei. "You know how much you hurt _everyone?_"

"I didn't _want_ to!" Yusei growled back at Jack, standing up. "Not only was I _captured_, but they also _wiped my memories!_ Or else I would've been back _thirteen years ago!_"

Kallista wanted to run to her father's side and defend him, but James held her back. "He doesn't mean any of that. If you grew up with him, you would know."

Kallista looked at Jack's face. She could see emotion _trying_ to show, even though Jack didn't want to let it. Kallista noticed a tear in her Uncle's eye. _He must've really missed Yusei. I heard that they were best friends._

"_Yusei?_" Everyone turned around, hearing Crow's voice. Crow was standing there, looking really shocked. Suddenly, to Kallista, she thought that Crow looked like a teenager again. He raced over past Jack and _tackled_ Yusei to the ground, as if he _was_ a teenager again. Crow, Kallista had heard, was also one of Yusei's best friends'.

After many more happy reunions, the whole group - Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin, Bruno, Carly, Maggie, Misty, Sherry, all of the kids and Brandon - was there. Everyone except Akiza.

"Did you call her?" Yusei asked Kallista.

"Yeah," Kallista answered. "But she didn't answer. We'll have to just go home and surprise her. Does that sound okay?"

"Sure," Yusei replied, smiling. _He must be really happy to be back. Everyone seems happy, and the parents seemed to forget about skipping a couple days of school. Hopefully it will stay that way, since I don't want _anyone_ getting in trouble for helping me._ Yusei and Kallista headed back over to their house. Everyone else said that they would be over soon. Kallista translated that as 'we'll be over soon; first we just need to punish our kids'. She _really_ hoped that wasn't true. _They might just want to see them, since they haven't seen them in the past few days._

"Mom!" Kallista yelled, running inside. "I'm home!" Kallista didn't seem to care that the door was left unlocked, even though Akiza _never_ left it unlocked. "Mom?" Kallista ran upstairs and into her mother's room. It was open, dark, and empty. "Hmm . . ." Kallista headed into the kitchen, knowing that if her mom wasn't home, for some _really_ weird and scarce reason, she would leave a note in the kitchen.

Kallista found a note. But after she read it, she didn't want it to be true. Her hands shook. The note read: _Dear Kallista, I hate to say it to you this way, but I'm tired of this life. I wanted you to be home before this happened, but you seem to have left me too. I want to see Yusei again. Good-bye, Kal. Good-bye, world._ A tear fell from Kallista's eyes.

"What's wrong, Kal?" Yusei asked, using Kallista's nickname. He noticed the letter in her shaking hands. "Who's that from?"

"Mom," Kallista whispered. "She's in danger . . ." Kallista ran to Yusei, giving him the note and clinging to him, crying. Yusei read over the note, his eyes getting wider and wider. His cat came up and rubbed against him, but Yusei ignored it.

"It's time to leave," Yusei said quietly. "Come on, we've got to hurry. I-I think I know where she'll be."

Yusei jumped upon his duel runner, flinging a helmet to Kallista, who happily put it on. Yusei and Kallista drove over to where the old Arcadia building was; Kallista recognized it from stories that she had heard. Once stopped, they raced over to the building.

They didn't even make it to the door.

There, standing on the roof, thankfully the lowest one that was only about three or four stories high, was Akiza. She was in an outfit that Kallista had never seen her wear before, but apparently Yusei had.

"She's wearing the same outfit that she wore when we first met," Yusei whispered to himself.

"Mom!" Kallista called, getting Akiza's attention. "What are you doing? Don't hurt yourself, Mom!"

"No," Akiza said, so quietly that Kallista could barely hear. "You aren't here. You've left me too. You're not here. I'm just talking to myself."

"No, Akiza, you're not," Yusei called up. "Akiza, come _down_."

"Yusei?" For a moment, it looked like Akiza might listen. But then she shook her head. "No Yusei. You're not here either. You died, thirteen years ago. I remember. I was _all alone!_ Why? Why'd you leave me?"

"I didn't want to, Akiza!" Yusei called. Kallista could tell that it hurt him, seeing her like this. "I never wanted to leave you alone!"

"You said that you'll always be with me," Akiza cried. "You promised me that! I remember! It was at our wedding. You _promised_, Yusei!"

"I know," Yusei answered. "I didn't want to break that promise. I never, ever _want_ to break promises! Akiza, get down before you get hurt!"

"I'm going to see you, Yusei," Akiza replied. "I'm going to see you very soon. Kallista, dear, I love you so much. I want to be here with you, but it's killing me, just being away from Yusei. It feels like I've been ripped open, and I'm bleeding everyday. I don't know why no one was able to see the blood!"

And with that, Akiza jumped. All of her life flashed before her eyes. When she first met Yusei, when they were married, when Kallista was born, and when Yusei went missing. But then, as she opened her eyes, she saw Yusei. He wasn't dead though. She saw him running towards her as she fell. To Akiza, it felt like it took forever for her to fall towards the ground.

"Yusei," Akiza whispered as she closed her eyes for possibly the _last time_.

"_Akiza!_" Yusei called the name of his lover as he watched her fall. His eyes grew wide. He took off, running towards her to try to catch her. As he felt her in his arms, he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his own body slam into the ground.

"Mom! Dad!" Kallista screamed as she watched them hit the ground. She raced over to them. Akiza had been knocked unconscious, along with Yusei. But they were both breathing, which made Kallista feel a _little_ better.

Kallista whipped out her phone and dialed 9-1-1. She told the person that Akiza had fallen, and Yusei had tried to catch her, and that they were both unconscious.

"Kallista," Kallista, shocked, turned at the sound of her father's voice. She ran to his side.

"Daddy," she cried. "Are you okay?"

"I little sore," Yusei groaned, managing to smile. "I saved her. Just like you saved me. I want you to know . . . that we'll be one big, happy family from now on, okay?" Kallista nodded, feeling tears burning her eyes.

Kallista heard the siren in the distance. Everything was soon just a blur. The hospital, calling her cousins, them arriving, everything went by like a blur.

* * *

><p>"Kallista, they're conscious and ready to be seen," The doctor said, coming out of the room.<p>

Kallista nodded. She let go of James's arm. She had been with him for the past two hours - the longest two hours of her life. She walked into the room, scared of what might've happened.

And that's when she spotted them her mother and father. They were both okay. Tears came to Kallista's eyes as she raced to them.

"You're okay!" Kallista cried.

She heard everyone else walk in, slowly, behind her. Jack broke the silence, asking, "When are you getting out of the hospital?"

"Tomorrow," Yusei replied. "Why?"

"Then tomorrow, we're having a duel," Jack told the injured man.

"Come on, Jack," Crow exclaimed. "Give Yus' some time to rest and recover! You and your dumb need to be the best!"

"I am the best," Jack growled. "I just never got to claim the crown from Yusei with a duel. I need to know who's better!"

"Jack, you're not a kid anymore!" Bruno laughed.

Jack glared at the blue haired man, who held his glare for once.

"Calm down, everyone!" Carly exclaimed, quieting the room.

After a moment of silence, everyone burst out in laughter.

"Kallista," Akiza whispered to her daughter. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, mom," Kallista said, smiling.

_I have a full, true family. Everything will be okay, and everything will be okay for a long time._ The next day, Yusei and Akiza were let out of the hospital.

Yusei _still_ beat Jack in their duel.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end. How'd you like it? Please leave some comments about how this was (this story, I mean). I would really like to know.<strong>

**And for anyone who likes the book series Warriors, or anyone who wants to vote on a poll, I have one on my profile, and would love some votes! Thanks! And... PEACE OUT EVERYONE! I've been dying to say that. Have a great day!**


End file.
